SasoDei: Kokoro
by pegasbila
Summary: Setelah melewati banyak petualang yang bermakna, Deidara akhirnya membuat robot lelaki berbentuk manusia. Ciptaan-nya hampir sempurna, tetapi ada satu hal yang dia tidak bisa buat, yaitu, hati dan perasaan. sasodei, kakuhida, dan kisaita.
1. Part 1 : Awal kisahku di pantai

Kokoro (SongFic)

Pairing : SasoDei

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : K+ (Anak-anak di atas usia 10 tahun lebih)

Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden bukan milik saya, maupun lagu Kokoro yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin K.

Summary : Deidara adalah seorang seorang ilmuwan robot, orang tuanya lah yang menurunkan kehebatan-nya, namun orang tua nya malah meninggalkan-nya saat dia kecil. Tetapi dia tidak mau sendirian, akhirnya dia membuat robot lelaki berwujud manusia. Ciptaan-nya hampir sempurna, tetapi ada satu hal yang dia tidak bisa buat, yaitu, hati dan perasaan. Bagaimana kisah selanjut-nya? Akankah si robot tersebut dapat memiliki hati? Belum tentu dia mendapatkan hati, silahkan baca cerita-nya.

* * *

Part 1 : "Awal kisahku di pantai"

* * *

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Iwagakure, tinggalah sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Rumah tersebut di tinggali oleh dua ilmuwan yang terkemuka. Yang satu-nya, adalah seorang ilmuwan yang berkelamin laki-laki, seorang ilmuwan yang bisa juga menciptakan seni, dia menganggap seni itu adalah yang dapat fana, dia sering menciptakan patung-patung yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Hasil-nya, sangatlah menakjubkan, bahkan desa lain pun meminta-nya untuk membuat patung para presiden atau pemimpin mereka. Nama ilmuwan sekaligus seorang seniman tersebut, adalah Dei no Iwagakure. Dia sudah memiliki istri yang cantik—berambut pirang yang panjang dengan mata berwarna biru yang indah—dan juga seorang ilmuwan, seorang ilmuwan pencipta robot. Nama istri-nya adalah, Dara no Iwagakure.

Maka dari itu, mereka berdua sering dipanggil sebagai "Sang dua kekasih yang pintar". Mereka dulu-nya adalah seorang murid dari profesor tuan Tsuchikage. Tapi saat setelah keluar dari bimbingan-nya, mereka tumbuh menjadi ilmuwan yang hebat.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka mempunyai anak lelaki. Anak-nya berambut pirang dan bermata biru, seperti ibu-nya. Ya, kecantikan ibu-nya menurun ke anak-nya, jadi wajah anak-nya terlihat cantik, tapi sebenarnya, dia berkelamin laki-laki. Anak laki-laki tersebut bernama DeiDara. Ya, nama-nya digabung dari nama depan orang tua-nya. Oh iya, kepintaran Deidara berasal dari keturunan ayah-nya, sehingga Deidara menyukai seni serta sains-sains.

Ayah Deidara juga memiliki logat ucapan kata-katanya, yaitu "Hm". Logat-nya selalu disebutkan di kalimat terakhir, misal-nya "Aku adalah seorang seniman, hm" Jadi, Deidara juga keturunan sama logat ayah-nya.

Saat Deidara berumur 9 tahun, dia membuat sebuah patung lelaki kecil yang dibuat dari pemberian tanah liat ayah-nya. Awal-nya dia mau membuat dengan bentuk diri-nya sendiri, tapi karena kehabisan tanah liat, rambut dari patung tersebut menjadi pendek. Setelah bagian tubuh dan wajah beserta rambut-nya selesai, Deidara berpikir bahwa ada satu hal yang kurang, yaitu, gaya dari patung tersebut.

Lalu Deidara, membuat patung tersebut bergaya seperti seorang pahlawan. Jari jemari-nya seperti menarik sesuatu, ditarik-nya dengan benang tali yang sangat tipis. Awal-nya sangat sulit ntuk dibuat, namun karena niat-nya sangat bulat, dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dan alhasil, patung yang dia buat, sangatlah keren, sehingga dia menunjkan-nya kepada kedua orang tua-nya.

Orang tua-nya sedang berada di ruang tamu, ayah-nya sedang men-sketsa sesuatu, sedangkan ibu-nya sedang membaca buku sains. Mereka sering berusaha untuk menaikan keahlian-nya. Sehingga mereka sering belajar dan belajar. Deidara merasa keberatan untuk memnunjukan seni-nya, kenapa? Karena dia tidak mau mengganggu kedua orang tua-nya yang sedang sibuk masing-masing. Menurut-nya jika ia menggaggu mereka, mungkin Deidara akan dimarahi, dipukuli, dan segala macam yang dapat menyakiti-nya secara fisik dan mental.

Mungkin kecuali ibu-nya. Ibu-nya sangat baik kepada Deidara dan suami-nya, namun sangat kikir kepada semua orang. Akhir-nya, ibu-nya mengetahui keberadaan Deidara, dia menoleh ke Deidara yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan memegang patung hasil karya seni-nya. Dengan lembut, ibu-nya memanggil Deidara,

"Deidara, apakah patung yang dipegang-mu adalah hasil karya seni-mu?" Tanya-nya, dengan tersenyum lembut.

Deidara mengangguk,

"I-iya, aku...membuat-nya, um..." Jawab Deidara dengan malu-malu.

Ayah Deidara mendengar itu menarik,

"Nak, kemarilah untuk menunjukan hasil seni-mu, kau tidak perlu malu-malu dengan hasil karya seni-mu. Kau tahu, seni-mu itu tidak boleh di sembunyikan, hm." Ucap ayah-nya dengan tersenyum.

Melihat dan mendengar itu, Deidara merasa mungkin orang tua-nya benar-benar menyayangi-nya, lalu Deidara menghampiri kedua orang tua-nya.

"Tunjukanlah seni-mu Deidara, coba tunjukan dahulu seni-mu dengan kami sebelum menunjukan seni-mu ke semua orang, hm." Dukung ayah-nya.

Mendengar itu, Deidara menjadi semangat, dengan bangga dia tunjukan seni-nya,

"Hehe, baiklah, pertama-tama prinsip seni-ku adalah seni itu ialah yang fana! Kedua, karena ini adalah karya seni-ku yang pertama, maka aku tidak akan meledakan-nya! Ketiga, aku akan berjanji membuat orang tua-ku bangga oleh-ku! Hm!" Jelas-nya dengan bangga.

Orang tua mereka juga bangga, menurut mereka, Deidara juga harus menunjukan harga diri-nya, agar dia menjadi percaya diri dan pntang menyerah. Lalu, Deidara melanjutkan penjelasan-nya,

"Kau tahu, awal-nya patung ini seharus-nya diriku, tapi karena kehabisan tanah liat, aku membuat rambut-nya menjadi pendek dan keren. Aku membuat gaya patung ini bagaikan seorang pemain boneka terkenal seperti Bu Chiyo, hm. Aku akan mewarna rambut-nya berwarna merah yang artinya berani, jadi super hero ini adalah super hero yang berani, namun aku belum memberi nama-nya...hm..."Jelas-nya.

Ayah-nya tertegun melihat-nya, sebuah bakat alami yang diturunkan-nya kepada Deidara, berkembang secara cepat dan bagus, dia tersenyum,

"Bagaimana kalau nama-nya adalah Sasori no Akasuna? Sasori berarti kalajengking, arti-" Penjelasan ayah-nya dipotong oleh semangat Deidara,

"Dia itu seperti kajengkng, keren dan hebat, namun bisa juga berbahaya, hm. Lalu Akasuna artinya pasir merah, yang artinya dia tidak mau menyerah walaupun perjalanan-nya sangat menyakitkan, hm!" Potong-nya.

Kedua orang tua-nya tertegun melihat Deidara, baru pertama kali mereka melihat seorang anak kecil mengerti prinsip seni ayah-nya. Di desa Iwagakure, sangatlah sulit jika mencari anak-anak usia 5-12 tahun yang berakal pintar, biasanya, anak-anak usia 5-12 tahun berpikir sangat lambat di desa Iwagakure. Tapi, Deidara berbeda dari semua anak, dia diturunkan sebuah kelebihan, yaitu akal yang pintar.

Kedua orang tua-nya memutuskan untuk mengetes IQ Deidara ke pusat kota, siapa tahu jika tinggi maka dia memilik IQ yang sangat tinggi?

"Dei, maukah kau mengetes kepintaran-mu?" Tanya ibu-nya dengan senang.

"Tes IQ kan? Boleh juga tuh, hm" Jawab Deidara dengan sombong.

Setelah mereka sepakat, kebesokan hari-nya mereka pergi ke pusat kota. Mereka pergi ke pusat kota dengan mobil (Butut, kaluaran jaman baheula, euy!~). Tidak lupa, Deidara juga membawa patung Sasori, dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan. Di perjalanan, saat menyulusuri jalan menuju kota, disana terdapat gedung-gedung yang sederhana, ada pula taman rekreasi. Ini pertama kali-nya Deidara melihat keadaan kota. Pandangan kotanya sangat menakjubkan, bahkan Deidara mau melukis-kan nya. Dia memutuskan untuk menggambarkannya di buku sketsa terlebih dahulu, dan nanti saat pulang, dia lukiskan di kanvas nya.

Sesampai di Gedung "IQ, EQ, SQ Tests", mereka turun dari mobilnya, memasuki gedung tersebut, dan Deidara mulai ditest IQ-nya.

Hasilnya, Deidara mendapatkan IQ setinggi 110. Itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi Deidara, namun dia merasa orang tuanya tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Mengapa tidak? Orang tuanya membenci Deidara karena gara-gara IQ Deidara yang tidak setara atau melampaui IQ orang tuanya. IQ orang tuanya adalah 154, sehingga mereka ingin—sekali—kalau IQ Deidara lebih tinggi darinya.

Setelah dites IQ, orang tuanya menjadi murung. Walaupun begitu, orang tuanya terpaksa harus menginap di Villa dalam 3 hari, karena hari sudah malam, dan Villa tersebut hanya menyediakan (Paling sebentar) 3 hari untuk menginap.

Di Villa, semua orang yang berada di daerah tersebut (Hampir semuanya) bersifat egois. Sehingga Deidara bosan menyendiri melulu, walaupun banyak sekali kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan.

Di tengah-tengah malam…

"Ayah, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan bocah sombong ini, mari kita pindah." Bisik sang ibu, sambil menatap wajah Deidara yang sedang tidur, dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian.

Deidara bermimpi dia sedang berada di pantai, dia bermain pasir disana. Pasir yang dia buat adalah pasir yang berbentuk kalajengking, dia menjadi sangat kagum. Tiba-tiba datanglah dua ekor penyu yang berpasangan suami istri, menghampiri Deidara dan meminta makan kepadanya. Dengan senang hati, Deidara memberi sisa makanan yang dia punya, yaitu serpihan roti. Kedua penyu memakannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara sendirian. Datanglah seekor kambing yang mengajak Deidara bermain. Dan setelah bermain, sang kambing mati disambar oleh petir. Deidara menangis melihat mereka—dua penyu dan sang kambing—pergi, namun dia ingat dia membuat sebuah patung pasir (?) yang berbentuk kalajengking.

Dia menghampiri karya seninya, dia menyempurnakannya lagi, dan lagi, sehingga kalajengking tersebut terlihat seperti hidup. Tiba-tiba, kalajengking itu menjadi hidup, tapi, dia tidak bisa tersenyum.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih telah membaca, chapter selanjutnya adalah "Datanglah Sang Kambing". BTW, aku nulis ff ini di ruang lab. IT, jadi banyak yang menganggap aku ini aneh bin OOC/Lebay.

Mohon minta review nya ya... :)


	2. Part 2 : Datanglah si kambing

Part 2 : "Datanglah si kambing"

* * *

"Hei! Bangun!" Teriak seseorang.

Deidara mencoba membuka kelopak matanya,

"Ng…ibu? ayah?..." Tanyanya setengah tidur.

Orang itu menggeleng kepalanya,

"Dengar, namaku adalah Hidan, bukan ibu atau ayah kamu, lalu keluarlah dari sini secepatnya, karena rumah ini terbakar!" Jelas Hidan.

Deidara sontak kaget, dia juga bingung kenapa Hidan berada disini. Bukan, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang asing masuk ke kamarnya, hanya karena ingin menolongnya? Padahal orang-orang di daerah sini adalah orang-orang yang sombong atau egois, dan-

"Jangan melamun! Ayo cepat naik ke pundaku saja!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat Deidara dengan memeluk karya seninya.

Mereka lari keluar dari rumah tersebut, melewati beberapa runtuhan-runtuhan bangunan. Setelah sampai di luar, Hidan berlari ke arah…rumahnya? Kemungkinan besar, iya, karena, Hidan sangat betul-betul menuju ke arah rumah itu.

Rumah itu, memiliki cat yang berwarna merah, sayangnya, telah dicorat-coret oleh tulisan yang ambuaragul, dengan didepannya terdapat pagar yang sudah berkarat dan pokoknya sudah parah. Pintu rumah tersebut, berbentuk bulat. Aneh sekali.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, Hidan meletakan Deidara ke sofa dari pangkuannya, Deidara meletakan karya seninya di atas meja, lalu tersenyum kepada Hidan,

"Terima kasih telah menolongku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku balas buat kebaikanmu, oh iya, namaku adalah Deidara, dan kau-"

"Hidan, dan aku adalah anak korban pembully-an di daerah sini, semoga kau tidak menjauhiku setelah aku telah membantuku dan mengetahui aku ini payah." Potongnya, sambil menangis.

Deidara mengusap pipi Hidan yang dibasahi oleh air matanya. Dia membiarkan Hidan menangis sejadi-jadinya, karena dia tahu caranya untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang sedih, yaitu mengusap pipinya, memeluknya, dan membisikan "Kau baik-baik saja, aku disini.".

Deidara selalu memendam kesedihannya, dan jika mau menangis dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk, sambil berbohong "Aku ingin mandi" hanya untuk menangis, ah…Deidara juga sampai bingung kenapa orang-orang harus memendam kesedihan mereka, berbohong demi memendam kesedihan mereka, beralasan demi memendam kebencian mereka, kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa tidak jujur saja sambil berteriak di depan orang-orang, bahwa kita tidak baik-baik saja? Mungkin jawabannya adalah, karena kita tidak mau dianggap lemah atau cengeng.

Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik? menunjukan jati diri kita—oh tunggu…mungkin jika kita menunjukannya, kelemahan kita akan diincar, hanya untuk pujian, hanya untuk kenikmatan diri sendiri, atau bisa disebut juga, keegoisan.

Oh, keegoisan dapat membuat orang-orang berperilaku buruk, bahkan Deidara pun juga egois, dia tidak mau menunjukan kesedihannya, hanya demi tidak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bertambah khawatir dan membebankan. Keegoisan seperti itu, adalah dia mau dibelas kasihani oleh semua orang, agar dianggap dialah yang paling tersakiti.

Deidara memeluk Hidan, sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Hidan, berbisik,

"Kau baik-baik saja, selagi aku disini."

Dalam batinnya, Deidara mengatakan 'Aku juga merasakan kesedihanmu, ya, aku ingin sekali dipeluk oleh orang tuaku dengan penuh kasih sayang, tetapi, menurutku itu tidak mungkin.'

Deidara berbisik "Kau baik-baik saja, selagi aku disini." lagi dengan tersenyum sedih, sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Hidan. Terus saja begitu sampai Hidan mengungkapkan alasan kesedihannya,

"Aku kira kau ini adalah sebagian dari orang-orang kaya yang sombong, tapi ternyata kau ini…baik sekali…aku…sudah lama ingin ada yang memeluku seperti ini, aku ingin juga ada orang yang peduli, maka dari itu, aku menolong banyak sekali orang-orang di daerah sini…ITU JUGA KARENA HANYA INGIN ADA YANG MENGETAHUI KEBERADAANKU! Aku…selalu sendirian! Mereka bilang kalau orang albino itu pembawa sial! Orang tua ku juga meninggalkanku hanya karena…agar tidak dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang di daerah sini…" Ungkap Hidan, menangis tersedu-sedu.

Lama-lama, Hidan tertidur, terdengar dari dengkurannya yang keras, Deidara tersenyum sedih,

"Pasti dia sangat sedih setiap harinya, dari sebuah fakta pernah menyatakan bahwa jika ada orang yang mendengkur dengan keras, maka orang itu mengalami kesedihan yang berat. Malang sekali anak ini, dia memendami kesedihannya terlalu lama." Ucapnya, lalu dia mengangkat Hidan dan meletakannya di kasur yang sudah kotor.

Hidan tertidur sangat pulas, dengkurannya sangat keras, sampai-sampai terdengar sampai luar rumahnya. Sambil menunggu Hidan bangun, Deidara membersihkan rumahnya. Di ruang tamu, dia menemukan sebuah buku diari yang usang, covernya adalah foto Hidan yang masih bayi dengan orang tuanya. Karena penasaran, Deidara membuka diari tersebut, anehnya, isi buku nya tidak kotor sama sekali, lalu dia membaca entri diari yang pertama,

'Dear Diary,

Ini diari pertamaku! Kata orang-orang, diari itu adalah buku yang menyenangkan jika kita sedang sedih, awalnya aku heran—karena aku tak punya buku diari, entahlah, aku juga bingung maksudnya apa.'

Deidara tertawa membaca sifat Hidan yang masih polos saat menulis diarinya, lalu dia membuka halaman berikutnya,

'Dear Diary,

Ternyata aku sudah paham maksud orang-orang tentang buku diari, kini, aku sedang sedih, orang tuaku meninggalkanku karena kata tetangga sebelah, aku ini albino. Lalu, apa masalahnya jika aku ini albino? Bukankah kita harus mensyukuri apa yang kita terima dari tuhan? Mungkin aku harus bersabar :'( '

Ternyata, Hidan memang benar ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Deidara membuka halaman berikutnya,

'Dear Diary,

Aku dibully oleh teman-teman di daerah sini, sakit sekali rasanya :'(. Tapi aku pernah diselamatkan oleh seorang lelaki yang menggunakan masker, namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Kakuzu. Dia sekarang menjadi sahabat baikku, tapi aku lama-lama menjadi suka dengannya, namun aku tidak akan mengungkapkannya, karena aku tidak mau dia kecewa denganku.'

'Dear Diary,

12 November 19xx, pukul 19.23 P.M. Kakuzu tertabrak oleh truk besar saat dia menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan truk yang besar. Alhamdulillah, aku selamat, sedangkan Kakuzu…Innanilahi…Ya Allah, sakit sekali memang. Sampai kini aku belum membalas kebaikannya, belum mengungkapkan rasa suka-ku ini, belum membuat dia bahagia olehku, oh aku sangat menyesal. Aku menangis sekarang, aku…aku…aku merindukannya, menyayanginya, menyukainya, oh ini sangat pedih :'(.'

Deidara menjadi ikut sedih, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang disayangi, disukai Hidan, meninggal. Apalagi meninggalnya didepan mata Hidan secara langsung, kasihan sekali dia. Deidara membuka halaman selanjutnya,

'Sedih, pedih, kuingin pulang'

Saat pertama kali Deidara membaca tulisan tersebut., dia merasa bingung, tapi lama-lama dia mulai mengerti, bahwa Hidan sedang mengalami depresi yang berat dan dia ingin...mati...

"Dei? Kau sedang membaca...diariku?!" Teriak seseorang.

Deidara menjadi kaget, "Ah...awalnya aku hanya penasa-"

Hidan langsung mengambil diarinya dari genggaman Deidara. Dia berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan diarinya. Deidara menjadi merasa bersalah, dia harus segera minta maaf sebelum Hidan mengusir Deidara dari rumahnya. Menyadari itu, dia berlari ke arah kamar Hidan,

Pintunya terkunci, namun Deidara memohon-mohon minta maaf, "H-Hiidan, aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Sungguh!" Teriaknya.

Pintu terbuka, "Deidara? A-aku juga minta maaf, karena, kukira kau juga akan membenciku karena aku ini sensitif." Ucap Hidan sambil membuka pintu.

Deidara memeluk Hidan yang menangis, "Kau baik-baik saja, tenang, aku ada disini," Deidara berusaha untuk menenangkannya, "Mari kita bicarakan masalahmu itu." Ajak Deidara sambil tersenyum lembut, dan Hidan mengangguk setuju.

 _*Flashback_ _Start_ _*_

 _Saat Hidan sekolah di "Konoha", dia merasa dialah orang yang akan beruntung di sekolah ini, dia bercita-cita untuk menjadi sukses dan memiliki teman-teman yang banyak, dan yang terpenting dia mau pergi ke sekolah ini adalah untuk mencari arti cinta yang sebenarnya., tak peduli laki atau perempuan, yang ia mau adalah mencari arti cinta._

 _Tapi mimpinya tidak tersampai, hingga kini dia tidak tau arti makna cinta itu. Dia malah mendapatkan sebuah kebencian, di-bully, dibuang, ditinggalkan, dan lain-lain. Kini dia di-bully, oleh sekumpulan grup anak Konoha, ditendang,_

" _Berikan uang makan siangmu! Aku pukul kau jika tidak!" Perintah salah satu anggota._

 _Hidan menangis, "Tidak! Tidak akan!" Tolak Hidan sambil menangis._

 _Tendangan dari grup anak Konoha berhenti, senyuman kejahatan tampak di wajah-wajah para anggota anak Konoha. Ketua anak Konoha berbisik ke salah satu anggotanya, dan anggota tersebut mengangguk lalu pergi. Ketua anak Konoha membuka mulutnya,_

" _Anak albino sepertimu, sebenarnya harus musnah, benarkan?" Ajuk si ketua._

" _Iya, dia benar, albino adalah tanda kesialan, hahahaha!" Seru para anggotanya._

 _Hidan mencoba berteriak, "T-To-"_

 _Bugh!_

 _Ayunan bilah kayu memukuli kepala Hidan, lalu diayunkannya lagi, sampai kepala Hidan berdarah, dipukuli. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, terdengarlah sebuah suara yang seram,_

 _"Sudah cukup, aku sudah memanggil guru BK kemari" Ucap suara tersebut dengan tegas dan menyeramkan._

 _Anak-anak grup Konoha berhenti memukuli Hidan, terlihat ketakutan saat melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang menggunakan masker. Satu per satu, mereka kabur, dan salah satunya ada yang berteriak,_

 _"Si monster datang! Lari sebelum dia marah, hahahaha!" Teriaknya sambil mengejek, menghampiri si laki bermasker dengan wajah yang menantang,_

 _"Kau ini hanya bisa menakuti orang-orang dengan wajah jelekmu, lalu memanggil guru BK? Bodoh sekali, bwuahahaha…" Sambungnya sambil tertawa,_

 _Saking kesalnya, si laki bermasker membuang sebuah jarum kecil namun tajam kedalam mulut anak tersebut—saat anak tersebut sedang membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, karena tertawa terbahak-bahak—hingga timbullah aura sadis dari si laki bermasker,_

 _'Tertawalah…Tertawalah…Tertawalah hingga tenggorokanmu sakit!' Batin si laki bermasker dengan sadis._

 _"Akh! T-tenggo—" Isak anak tersebut, terjatuh hingga berbaring kesakitan tak wajar, sambil berteriak tidak jelas._

 _Si laki bermasker membantu Hidan berdiri, "Aduh…kakiku ternyata masih sakit…" Keluhnya, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri, "Uh…terima kasih…um…"_

 _"Kakuzu" Tebak Kakuzu._

 _Hidan hanya bisa mengangguk, tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah dua bayangan dari Kakuzu, dan penglihatan Hidan menjadi gelap. Tangan yang hangat memeluknya, sebuah suara yang lumayan keras dan berat muncul,_

 _"Hei! Bertahanlah!" Suara itu seperti api, walaupun suaranya berat, menyeramkan, keras, tapi menghangatkan. Sampai-sampai Hidan menemukan rasa peduli dibalik kata-kata suara tersebut._

 _Tiba-tiba, muncullah banyak warna putih, berarti suci kan? Lalu jika albino itu kebanyakannya berubah menjadi putih, bukankah itu artinya suci juga? Apa bedanya jika hitam dan putih sedang bermain? Ah mari kita lupakan masalah itu, mari kita kembali lagi ke Hidan,_

 _"Di-dimana…A-aku?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah,_

 _Dijawablah dengan suara berelemen api tersebut, "Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit, jika kita membawamu ke UKS, kau akan…ah lupakan saja, kau sudah cukup sehat kan? Ayo kita pulang sebelum uang perawatanmu bertambah naik."_

 _"Loh kok?...Hihi, kau bercanda kan? Kamu ini sangat lucu loh, hihi,"Hidan tertawa kecil,_

 _Pipi berubah menjadi merah muncul di wajah seseorang, "K-kau ini, dasar." Dia menjadi tersipu malu._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa ya?" Tanya Hidan._

 _"Uh…Kakuzu, dan ingatlah bahwa akulah yang menolongmu saat kau dibully" Jawab Kakuzu._

 _Mereka mengobrol dari hal-hal kecil, seperti hobi, warna, dan lain-lain, hingga Hidan bertanya,_

 _"Kenapa kau memakai masker?"_

 _Senyuman Kakuzu menghilang, "Bukan apa-a—"_

 _"Bohong, bukalah!" Pinta Hidan, sambil mencibir/cemberut._

 _Kakuzu menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, tapi kau janji takkan_ _meninggalkanku_ _, ya?" Tanya Kakuzu, dan Hidan mengangguk._

 _Dibukalah masker Kakuzu yang ia kenakan, tampaklah banyak jahitan dibalik maskernya,_

 _"Sungguh malang aku ini, aku dibuang oleh kedua orang tuaku karena mereka ingin berofoya-foya, sehingga aku kini diurus oleh ayah tiri dan ibu tiriku, mereka berdua sangat egois, aku akan tidak diberi makan jika aku ini tidak mematuhi perintah-perintahnya, seperti membersihkan rumah 4 kali atau lebih, oh pokoknya aku ini dianggap seperti seorang pembantu. Hingga, aku kabur dan bekerja menjadi pelayan orang kaya, dengan banyak pelayan, dan aku juga belajar di sekolah sepertimu." Cerita Kakuzu dengan nada yang sedih._

 _Hidan ikut menjadi sedih, dia menitikan air matanya, "Kakuzu, memang sungguh menyedihkan sekali cerita hidupmu. Tapi, apakah kau tahu apa yang dimaksud cinta?"_

 _Kakuzu dengan tenang menjawabnya lagi,, 'Kurasa, kaulah yang memiliki kehidupan yang sangat menyedihkan—oh tunggu dulu, kita semua pasti memiliki cerita kehidupan yang menyedihkan, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku…belum pernah merasakannya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud cinta itu."_

 _Sejak kejadian itu, Kakuzu dan Hidan menjadi akrab, hingga mereka menjadi sahabat walaupun Hidan punya perasaan aneh, tapi datanglah sebuah cobaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Hidan jatuh cinta dengan Kakuzu, dan dia menjadi takut jika ia tidak hati-hati, maka Kakuzu mungkin akan membenci Hidan jika dia tahu bahwa Hidan_ _menyukai_ _mencintai Kakuzu._

 _'Mungkin surat ini dapat membuatmu sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, oh tunggu…inikah yang namanya cinta?' Batin Hidan, warna merah muncul di pipinya._

 _'Detak jantung yang berdetak agak cepat—saat kita memikirkan orang yang kita cintai? Lalu kita akan menjadi malu dengannya dan kita sangat menyayanginya? Oh aku mengerti apa yang namanya cinta'_

 _Setiap Hidan bersama Kakuzu, Hidan tidak seperti biasanya—tertawa keras bersamanya, menjahilinya, dan lain-lain berdasarkan tingkah laku persahabatan—kini, dia menjadi seperti anak perempuan yang jatuh cinta, itu juga jika bersama Kakuzu._

 _Suatu hari saat Hidan mau menyampaikan surat cintanya secara langsung, dengan pergi ke rumah Kakuzu sekarang (BIAR GREGET! - Maddog), Hidan terus memikirkan apa reaksi Kakuzu saat dia memberi surat cintanya dengan menyatakan cintanya, mungkinkah dia membenci Hidan? Menerima Hidan walau dia tidak straight? Atau yang paling indahnya jika Kakuzu mencintai Hidan juga._

 _"Ah! Aku lupa melintasi jalan!" Ucap Hidan, sambil berlari melintasi jalan,_

 _Suara truk yang dikendarai oleh seorang penjahat, menerobos lalu lintas yang sangat sepi, hingga_ _hampir_ _mentabrak Hidan. Tiba-tiba, pahlawan tanpa jubah mendorong Hidan dari tabrakan maut, "Minggirlah!" Ucap pahlawan tersebut._

 _Tabrakan pun terjadi, sehingga menyebabkan satu korban yang meninggal._

 _Pahlawan tanpa jubah tersebut, mengeluarkan suara api yang mau padam, namun sangat menghangatkan. Lebih menghangatkan daripada api yang sangat besar, berkata,_

 _"Ai…shi…te…r…"_

 _"Kakuzu?!"_

 _*Flashback End*_

"Begitulah ceritanya Dei…" Ucap Hidan.

Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, hm, uh…oh lihat, sekarang sudah malam, mari kita makan malam bersama, dengan aku yang akan menyiapkan makanannya, hm." Ajak Deidara, menarik tangan Hidan menuju ke dapur.

"Baiklah! Apa makanan favoritmu, hm?" Tanya Deidara.

Hidan duduk di kursi meja makan, "Entahlah, apapun asal makanan yang halal untuk dimakan." Jawab Hidan dengan enteng.

"Uh…kalau Bakudan mau tidak, hm? Itulo—"

"BOLEH!" Hidan telah setuju dengan bulat sekali.

Deidara terkekeh, lalu dia membuka lemari es, ternyata ada sebagian bahan-bahan makanan, tapi…semuanya daging. Kalau sayuran paling juga wortel, dan telur-telurnya…sudah…ih… serem…hah…Deidara terpaksa harus memasak makanan yang meliputi dengan daging,

"Hah…daging semua, ayam goreng aja—"

"Ya, iya, iya." Hidan setengah setuju, setengah tidak setuju.

Deidara mulai memasak, dan setelah dia memasak, hasilnya dapat membuat Hidan tambah terus. Ketawa Deidara sangat keras melihat Hidan memakan makanannya dengan lahap sekali, hingga persediaan bahan makanan daging ayam, habis. Deidara mencoba menghentikan ketawanya, "Haduh…Hahahaha…H-Hidan…Hihi…K-kamu s-seperti bagaimana L memakan se-ton kue…bwabwabwabwa bwahahahaha!"

Hidan dengan polosnya tidak mengerti, lanjut saja dia memakan makanannya.

Setelah makan malam, Hidan tidur diatas sofa dengan alasan, "Dulu, Kakuzu pernah sering tidur disini" dan sedangkan Deidara tidur diatas kasur Hidan yang anehnya masih rapi, seperti yang baru beli. Deidara melepaskan ikatannya, menarik selimbutnya, dan berbisik,

"Mimpi indah, hm."

* * *

A/N : To be continue, terima kasih untuk para pembaca, tunggulah chapter selanjutnya, yaitu "Bermain dengan sang kambing"


	3. Part 3 : Bermain dengan sang kambing

Part 3 : "Bermain dengan sang kambing"

Disclaimer: Bukan aku.

A/N: Nanti ada Hiu X Musang. Lol. Romantis deh pokoknya (Wah masa? Bodo -_-). Btw, Tobi _belum_ ada disini. OOC warning ;v

* * *

18 Maret 20XX

Sudah tiga bulan kalau Deidara tinggal di rumah Hidan. Tak bosan-bosannya dia tinggal dirumahnya. Menurutnya, tempat tinggal rumah Hidan, walaupun sebuah rumah yang penampilannya jelek, namun jika tinggal disini, hidup terasa indah. Kicauan burung, tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi, dan cahaya matahari yang baru terbit, menjadikan pagi hari yang indah. Suasana ini, jarang sekali untuk ditemukan di daerah kota. Aduhai, kapan daerah kota bisa begini? Tak adanya penggunaan kendaraan berlebihan yang dapat membuat udara di lingkungan daerah kota, bisa sebersih dan se-segarnya di desa ini. Orang-orang yang berada di daerah perkotaan memang kebanyakannya egois.

Deidara membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dia menguap sangat panjang, lalu duduk terbangun. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk terbangun di pagi hari yang masih segar ini, karena dia sering sekali pergi jalan-jalan di taman untuk melihat ke-asri-an alam di pagi hari, saat dia masih di kota. Bersama kedua orang tuanya. Selama ini dia selalu ingin dapat bebas dari semua beban, tapi mungkin disini, dia dapat tinggal bersama Hidan tanpa beban sekalipun. Oh, mungkin itu terlalu cepat,

"Tanganku!" Teriak seseorang.

Deidara merasa terganggu, dia mengucek matanya pelan-pelan, dan dengan malas dia beranjak keluar dari kamar Hidan, menuju ke dapur, mengecek apakah Hidan sedang kesusahan. Sudah jelas, hanya Deidara dan Hidan lah yang hanya tinggal disini, menurutnya. Biasanya, jika ada orang yang berada di dapur, dengan berteriak-teriak, tandanya orang tersebut sedang kesusahan memasak.

Setelah sampai, Deidara melihat banyak awan yang menandakan duka cita. Ya, berwarna hitam, dan asalnya dari daging ayam yang telah gosong. Artinya duka cita kan? Bagaimana tidak? karena masakan tersebut sia-sia telah dimasak namun gosong, lalu itu tidak bisa dibuat menjadi kembali ke asalnya yang masih bagus. Rasanya tuh, ingin nangis deh. Mungkin, itulah kenapa jika ada masakan yang gosong, keluarlah awan hitam, yang artinya duka cita.

Deidara menghela nafasnya, "Bruh, kau memang buruk dengan memasak, sini, biar akulah yang memasak, hm" Ucapnya sambil mengenakan celemek yang ada di kursi meja makan, menurutnya, Hidan memang sembarangan dalam membereskan atau meletakan barang-barangnya.

Hidan menoleh ke arah Deidara dengan muka lega, "Hah…Syukurlah kau datang saat aku membutuhkanmu, aku benar-benar lapar pagi ini, ah…untung saja ada kamu, jika tidak, aku mungkin tidak akan makan selama seminggu" Keluh Hidan, dia pergi meninggalkan tempat memasak, ke tempat peralatan makanan yang ada di dekat meja makan.

Deidara tidak menoleh, dia fokus melanjutkan masakannya, "Kenapa, kau takkan makan selama seminggu jika tak ada aku, hm?" Tanyanya, "Ceritakan saja."

"Males" Jawab Hidan dengan enteng.

Deidara terkekeh-kekeh, "Apakah kau se-males itu, hm?" Tanyanya, sambil mengambil kecap dari lemari meja makan. Ditaburinya kecap keatas ayam gorengnya.

Hidan berhenti dari membereskan peralatan makanannya,"…Mungkin?" Jawabnya tak yakin, menoleh ke arah Deidara, yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Oh Hidan, kau seharusnya berpikir dua kali, hm."

"Aku sudah kok, tapi idenya tidak keluar terus, nyebelin deh."

Hening.

Hidan selesai menyiapkan peralatan makanannya, dia duduk di kursi meja makan, menunggu makanannya selesai. Dia tengok sana sini untuk mencari hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menunggu makanan selesai, hingga,

"Dei, itu buatan kamu bukan? Patung yang keren." Puji Hidan.

Deidara berhenti memotong seledrinya, menoleh ke arah Hidan, "A-ah itu…" Baru pertama kali dia dipuji secara jujur. Dia tahu saat orang tuanya meminta dia untuk menunjukan karya seninya, mereka seperti yang tidak menyukai seninya, mereka seperti hanya tidak peduli dengan karya seninya, hanya saja, agar membuat Deidara tidak tersakiti—secara mental—saat orang tuanya mengatakan yang buruk. Deidara dikenal memiliki hati perasaan yang sensitif. Dan juga dia baru pertama kali, dipuji tanpa menunjukan karya seninya. Deidara berusaha mengatakan terima kasih, membuka mulutnya, tapi,

"Sudahlah tidak usah berterima kasih, aku tahu, kalau ini pertama kalinya kau dipuji tanpa kau tunjukan karya senimu ini, dan aku benar-benar menyukainya." Jelas Hidan.

Deidara menjadi terharu, "T-terima kasih, hm" Ucapnya, "Uh…Makanan sudah siap, hm." Dia meletakan makanannya di atas piring yang besar

Mereka makan sarapan bersama, dan tentunya, Hidan memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Dan setelah makan, mereka siap-siap pergi ke tempat markas Akatsuki, yang dimana adalah tempat yang akan Hidan tunjukan kepada Deidara.

"Kita akan pergi kesana karena hari ini, Kisame ulang tahun! Pisces seperti dia selalu sedih jika ulang tahunnya tidak dirayakan, dia akan bilang jika ulang tahunnya tidak dirayakan, dia ini seperti orang buangan saja. Aku dengar Kisame itu tidak suka dirayakan ulang tahunnya, aneh, padahal dia ini _Pisces bergoldar_ _AB_. Tapi…jika diingat-ingat _Gemini dengan goldar AB bersama Pisces bergoldar AB_ , takkan cocok…Ah sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" Serunya, langsung membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dengan semangat perjuangan 45.

Sehingga menciptakan suara yang indah, BRAK! Pintunya rusak.

"Ups…"

Deidara jadi ingat sesuatu, "Hei, bukankah kita seharusnya mandi terdahulu?" Tanyanya.

Sebenarnya, Deidara adalah orang yang mencintai kebersihan, tapi dia tidak termasuk OCD. Sedangkan Hidan, dia tidak terlalu mementingkan kebersihan, namun anehnya, dia sering terlihat bersih, "Air bersih tidak banyak tersedia di daerahku, hanya orang kaya sajalah yang dapat memilikinya." Jawab Hidan dengan menggurutu, "Aku sangat benci jika ada peraturan seperti itu, udah deh, ayo kita cepat berangkat." Ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Deidara.

"Hei—Tunggu!"

"Pemandangan yang indah, hm"

"Eh? Kamu jarang keluar ya?"

Deidara mengangguk, "Orang tuaku menekanku untuk belajar dan bekarya, hm"

Pemandangan di daerah sawah, sangatlah indah. Matahari mengintip dari pepohonan hutan yang lebat, menghasilkan bayangan-bayangan pepohonan yang rindang. Apalagi ditambah dengan kicauan burung, langit biru muda beserta awan-awan yang berbentuk indah. Andaikan Deidara bersama orang tuanya sekarang, mungkin dia takkan lupa kenangan tersebut.

Di sepanjang jalan, banyak sekali embun-embn yang tertempel di dedaunan maupun kelopak-kelopak bunga liar. Udara segar disekitarnya, membuat dia mengantuk, rasanya ingin bersender di bawah pohon. Apalagi jika bersama orang tua.

Sungai-sungai terlihat jernih, dan mengalir pelan. Bebas dari sampah. Bayangkan, apabila penduduk kota yang tak tahu diri, dan tak peduli dengan lingkungan berkunjung kesini. Apakah keindahan alam di sekitar sini akan dirusakkan? Entahlah, mungkin saja sebaliknya. Terkadang, orang yang menurut kita jahat atau kejam, mungkin sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang baik hati dengan menggunakan topeng dan menari yang sangat sempurna. Maksud menari yaitu, berbohong tentang kesedihannya dengan bertingkah seperti penari atau badut.

Manusia zaman sekarang, sebenarnya egois. Kita semua sebenarnya egois, hanya saja kita tidak sadar. Tunggu, jika semua manusia itu egois, maka, apakah Hidan termasuk juga?

"Hidan, jika kamu diberi apel olehku, apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" Tanya Deidara, hanya memastikan saja, bahwa apakah benar dia ini egois?

"Makanan akan lebih enak jika kita berbagi, jadi, aku berbagi makanan yang kau beri dengan mu, kecuali jika aku sedang kelaparan" Jawabnya dengan jujur dan tenang.

"Oh, baik—"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kamu ini sedang mengetes keegoisan dan kejujuranku." Potong Hidan, "Kau tidak perlu menilai orang, tapi pedulilah." Sambungnya.

Deidara terdiam, "Uh…kalau tempat markas Akatsuki…masihkah jauh? Hm? Aku sudah lelah untuk berjalan, Hm." Keluhnya.

"Kau ini, ayo kita balapan siapakah yang pertama sampai disana!" Seru hidan, dia sudah berlari dengan cepat entah kemana.

"Hidan, tunggu! Hm, hahaha"

Mereka balap lari ke tempat markas Akatsuki, walaupun Deidara masih bingung dengan tempat ini. Hidan belok kanan, Deidara belok kiri, tersesatlah Deidara, "Hidan! Hosh…Hosh…Dimana engkau berada?!" Serunya, Dia duduk di tanah karena kelelahan, "Dasar kau ini…huh…ahahaha." Deidara terlihat senang jika bermain dengan Hidan, menurutnya, kenangan ini takkan dia lupakan, walau dia menganggap seni itu adalah yang fana.

"BOO!"

"WAAAH!"

Saking kagetnya, Deidara lupa dengan menggunakan logat 'Hm' nya.

"Hidan? Huh syukurlah itu kau...hm" Ucap Deidara dengan lega, "Kalau tempat markasnya sudah dekat belum dari sini, hm?" Tanyanya.

"Hm…sekitar 3 meter lagi dari sini." Jawabnya, Hidan meninggalkan Deidara yang masih duduk karena kelelahan, Hidan berjalan menuju sungai, lalu meloncat masuk ke dalam sungai, menghasilkan cipratan yang lumayan besar, SPLASH!

"H-hei, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Seru Deidara, tertawa, dan ikut meloncat masuk ke dalam sungai. Sungai itu terlihat jernih, bebas sampah dan kotoran, tidak seperti sungai-sungai yang berada di kota-kota jaman sekarang. Alam terlihat ramah bagi mereka berdua, seperti dipersilahkan untuk menikmatinya, dan tentu saja, mereka tidak boleh untuk merusaknya.

"Hei Dei, ayo kita balap renang sekarang! Akan lebih cepat jika berenang melalui sungai ini!" Tantang Hidan, menunggu persetujuan dari Deidara.

"Fuh…hosh…t-tidak jangan, aku…sudah lelah, m-mari kita…pelan-pelan saja dahulu." Tolak Deidara. Hidan terlihat tidak senang,

"Masa bodo"

"Hei tung—Hm!"

Hidan berenang cepat dari Deidara, dan tidak mau kalah juga, Deidara berusaha untuk berenang lebih cepat. Tapi, baru saja 1 meter, dia sudah tidak tahan dan keluar dari air. Sedangkan Hidan masih berenang dengan cepat, sampai-sampai, Deidara sudah kehilangan ketampakannya.

Dia mengangkat bahunya, lalu berdiri mengeringkan bajunya yang basah.

Sementara itu, Hidan berenang dengan cepatnya, melewati banyak ikan yang melawan arus. Banyak ikan? Padahal ini aneh sekali, karena ini pertama kalinya Hidan melihat gerombolan ikan-ikan di sungai ini terlihat panik sambil melawan arus, biasanya, ikan-ikan di sungai ini jarang ditemukan, apalagi terlihatnya panik, seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu.

Penasaran membuat dia berhenti berenang, "Fuah…Aneh…biasanya ikan-ikan di sekitar sungai ini, jarang sekali terlihat panik. Aneh kan, Dei-?" Hidan menoleh ke arah belakang saat dia akan bertanya. Seperti Deidara tidak mengikuti Hidan berenang, dia baru ingat kalau Deidara adalah anak yang memiliki fisik yang lemah. Atau, mungkin Deidara sudah sampai di markas Akatsuki, walaupun dia tidak tahu tempatnya?

Hidan menghela nafas, dia melanjutkan berenang menuju lokasi tempat markas Akatsuki, lewat sungai.

Dari kejauhan, terdengarlah suara hentakan kaki bersepatu boots. Suara itu semakin nyaring didengar. Anak-anak yang sedang bersembunyi, menjadi sangat ketakutan. Sang pemimpin anak-anak itu, berusaha membuat anggotanya tidak mengeluarkan banyak suara. Tapi, salah satunya ada yang menangis ketakutan. Sehingga si pria yang mengenakan boots itu, curiga dengan tangisan itu. Dengan lantang nya dia berkata, "Kami akan mengambil seluruh tanah yang ada di daerah ini, maka dari itu, sebaiknya kalian mati! Atau…kalian menjadi budak-budak kami!" Hal itu, membuat sang pemimpin anak-anak itu, bingung untuk selamat dari pria tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, sang pemimpin anak-anak itu, merasa ada yang berbisik dengannya, "L-leader…s-san…a-aku ingin selamat…" Mendengar bisikan itu, sang pemimpin anak-anak itu atau bisa dipanggil juga, _sang leader_ , menoleh ke arah sumber bisikan tersebut.

Anak yang membisiknya, terdapat ketakutan yang tertempel di wajahnya. Raut wajahnya, tampak seperti mayat yang jangkit dari kuburnya. Dengan tenang, sang leader tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Aku pun begitu, mari kita rancang misi kita untuk selamat…ya, Itachi?".

Anak yang bernama Itachi itu, mengangguk pelan.

Itachi, dia adalah anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki trauma terhadap perampok yang akan membobol rumahnya. Dia pun sudah menganggap Akatsuki sebagai rumahnya. Dia bergabung karena dengan alasan yang cukup rumit, dan panjang. Pokoknya, pada intinya, dia disini hanya ingin ada yang mau menemaninya bagaikan keluarga yang rukun, dan saling menyayangi.

Itachi berusaha untuk tenang, dia mencoba memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari pria tersebut, 'Di desa kami, kami tidak memiliki komunikasi _elektronik_ , seperti telepon, dan sebagainya. Hm…apakah aku harus menggunakan indra ke 6 ku, yang berbahaya itu?' Pikirnya, 'Aku tidak mau menjadi orang payah dan pecundang lagi!.'

Agar jawabannya pasti, dia menepuk pundak sang leader pelan-pelan, "L-leader-san, aku memiliki ide konyol agar kita bisa selamat—" Belum juga selesai, tiba-tiba anak yang dibelakang Itachi, dengan gagahnya, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"KISAME!"

Pria yang mengenakan boots itu menoleh ke arah larinya anak itu. Dia dengan beraninya mencoba menusuk perut pria tersebut dengan pisau dapur. Langkah larinya menuju pria itu, dia maju tak gentar. Pria itu berusaha untuk menghindari serangan-serangan dari anak yang bernama Kisame itu, tak kalah dengan menodongkan arah pistolnya ke arah Kisame. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kisame mencoba menusuk perut pria itu. Tapi, aksinya ditahan dengan tarikan tangan dari pria itu yang keras, "Argh! Zetsu!".

Mengerti dengan aba-abanya Kisame, Zetsu dengan cepatnya keluar dari persembunyiannya, membuat para anggota Akatsuki lain kaget dan bingung. Larinya Zetsu menuju arah keluar, melewati pria itu dan sahabatnya, Kisame. Pria itu pun kaget, dan terasa dirinya dibodohi, tak kalah juga dia berteriak tujuan dia datang kesini sambil menjadikan Kisame sandera, "Dimanakah anak yang bernama Hidan itu?! Dialah anak biang kerok yang mencuri banyak ayam-ayamku dan yang _menyelamatkan_ anak yang bernama _Deidara_! Dimanakah dia berada?! Jika dia tidak ada disini, tamatlah hidup temanmu ini…Kisame.".

Itachi tidak sanggup melihat partnernya dijadikan sandera sambil dicekik lehernya. Sebenarnya, selain partner, dia memiliki tujuan lain untuk ingin menyelamatkan Kisame. Sebuah perasaan yang dia terus pendami selama ini. _Cinta_. Tak berpikir panjang lagi, Itachi langsung mencoba menggunakan indra keenamnya yang dikenal sangat tajam. Dia menutup matanya, mengucap sebuah mantra yang dapat memanggil banyak arwah. Sang leader sontak kaget mendengar Itachi mengucapkan mantra pemanggil arwahnya. Hanya sang leader lah yang pernah diceritakan oleh Itachi, bahwa dia memiliki indra keenam yang tajam, yang jika partnernya—Kisame yang diketahui, orang yang Itachi _cintai_ —terancam dalam sebuah bahaya, tak segan-segan dia akan menggunakan indra keenamnya dengan berbagai cara.

"Elemen api…ke arah pria yang menyanderakan _cintaku_." Bisiknya.

Dengan sekejap, pria itu merasakan hawa panas disekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun begitu, dia berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan sanderanya, dia pikir, ini hanyalah perasaannya saja. Dia berteriak lagi, "Dimanakah Hidan itu?!".

Amarah yang dirasakan Itachi, membuatnya ingin membunuh pria itu, "Pertama-tama…LEPASKAN _DIA_!" Perintah Itachi dengan tegas dan menyeramkan. Itu pun juga dapat membuat seluruh anggota dan leader Akatsuki tergidik ketakutan, kecuali Kisame, dia…terlihat senang melihat beraninya Itachi untuk menyelamatkannya. Usaha untuk membuat Itachi berani selama setahun ini, tak sia-sia dia lakukan. Kisame terharu.

Pria itu tidak suka bermain drama yang payah dan menyedihkan, tak segan-segan, ditembaknya ke arah Itachi,

DOR! Teb!

Tembakannya gagal untuk mengenainya, karena tembakannya meleset ke arah burung gagak yang tiba-tiba datang, yang uniknya untuk melindungi Itachi. Juga, hal itu membuat semua anggota dan leader Akatsuki kaget. Sang leader melihat ke arah Itachi, dilihatnya mata Itachi berubah menjadi warna merah darah, ini pertama kali mereka melihat Itachi bisa seganas itu.

Pria itu takkan mau dikalahkan lagi, menembak ke arah atap anti-peluru. Banyak yang mengira kalau pria itu dengan payahnya akan menembak atap anti-peluru tersebut, tapi perkiraan mereka salah besar, karena hal itu membuat tembakan pelurunya menuju ke arah lengan Kisame.

Darah keluar seperti air keran yang keluar mengalir, dari lubang yang pria itu tembak ke arah lengannya.

Hal itu membuat Itachi sadar,

 _Jika engkau berniat untuk membunuh, balasanmu akan sesuatu yang berharga darimu._

Itulah janji yang Itachi pegang saat dia menawarkan dirinya agar bisa menggunakan indra keenam yang sangat tajam. Janji itu, telah dia pegang sejak awal dia memiliki indra keenam yang tajam ini, membuatnya sadar untuk tidak akan berniat untuk membunuh, walaupun hanya untuk melindungi seseorang, apalagi cintanya.

Daripada memiliki niat untuk membunuh, dia berbisik lagi, "Buatlah Zetsu dapat sampai di kantor polisi secepatnya." Permintaan itu, memiliki cara yang lebih baik. Dilaksanakannya dengan cepat, dan mengandung banyaknya keuntungan.

"Huft-huft-huft"

Terlihatlah Zetsu yang sedang lari dengan cepat, menuju ke arah lokasi kantor polisi berada. Dilewatinya banyak pepohonan pisang dan dihentakinya tanah yang kasar—Zetsu tidak memakai alas kaki—sehingga dapat membuat telapak kakinya kesakitan tak karuan. Anehnya, dia belum sama sekali bisa semangat ini untuk berlari secepat kilat yang belum dia capai, hanya karenauntuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Memang Zetsu dikenal sebagai anak pemalas walaupun teman-temannya dalam bahaya. Pernah saat semua sahabatnya hampir mati karena guncangan gempa, dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bersemangat menyelamatkan mereka. Dia seperti orang yang putus asa _setiap hari_ nya, tapi hari ini? Sekali dia bersemangat, larinya akan bertambah lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Iya, Zetsu dikenal sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang larinya dapat (Mungkin) melebihi lari kepakan sayap burung elang, apabila dia bersemangat. Jika tidak, larinya hanya setara harimau betina. Tak heran kenapa Kisame memilih Zetsu untuk yang berlari.

Diingat-ingat, hari ini ulang tahun Kisame, biasanya, jika ada salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang berulang tahun, mereka akan mengumpulkan semua anggota nya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kecuali yang telah meninggal—mati—misalnya Kakuzu. Mereka akan pergi ke kuburannya lalu mendo'akannya semoga dia dapat tenang di kuburnya. Agama anggota-anggota Akatsuki, tidak sama semua. Contohnya, Itachi, dia…seorang penyembah arwah-arwah. Lalu, Konan, sang leader, dan Kisame adalah islam, sedangkan Kakuzu adalah seorang Atheis (Yang tidak memiliki agama). Zetsu kristen potestan, dan Hidan penyembah dewa Jashin.

Sehingga, walaupun mereka berbeda agama, persahabatan mereka takkan pernah putus.

Dia melompat sungai yang lebarnya lumayan luas. Kerennya dia dapat melompatinya dengan sempurna. Dia tengok kiri dan kanan, untuk mencari tanda-tanda Hidan berada, 'Tch, biasanya Hidan sering berkeliaran hari ini, karena Kisame sedang ulang tahun, dia sering berenang disekitar sini, tapi yang penting aku harus ke kantor polisi terdahulu' Pikirnya. Saat dia akan memasuki gua—Jalan tercepat untuk ke tempat kantor polisi—dia melihat seorang anak muda…mungkin perempuan. Yang rambutnya indah nan panjang.

"Rambutnya berwarna emas…" Kagum Zetsu. Dia seperti melihat bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. Sekujur tubuh anak itu basah karena mungkin habis kejebur sungai tersebut.

Walaupun kagum melihatnya, namun kakinya tak berhenti berlari dengan cepat. Didalam gua itu, dia menjadi terpikir-pikir dengan anak muda itu. Aduhai, dia ingin berkenalan dengannya. Tak sabar untuk itu, larinya menjadi semakin cepat.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Hidan merasakan hal yang aneh, dia merasa ada suara yang dapat membuatnya harus pergi ke tempat kantor polisi. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau ada kejadian yang buruk yang terjadi. Dia seperti dipancing untuk ke tempat kantor polisi tersebut, "Ah! Mungkinkah ini suara-suara setan-setan yang jahat?! Grr…dasar…kenapa aku bisa begini! Oh dewa Jashin…selamatkanlah aku" Do'anya, 'Oh iyaya aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu…tapi…tak ada hewan disekitar sini, dan jika ikan, itu tidak diperbolehkan karena mereka mengandung sisik…maka…akulah—'

"Hei orang terpayah yang ada di dunia, kenapa kau melamun hah?" Tanya seseorang.

Awalnya Hidan sangat terganggu, dan rasanya ingin marah ke orang itu, "Sialan…" Namun saat dia menoleh ke arah orang itu, "K-KAKUZU?!" Kagetnya.

Arwah Kakuzu itu menyengir, "Tch, dasar bocah, cepatlah bantu temanmu dan pergilah ke kantor polisi tanpa basa-basi sekarang!" Perintahnya.

"Hah?" Hidan bingung dan kaget, "K-Kena—".

"Waktumu 25 menit untuk sampai di markas Akatsuki setelah dari kantor polisi, dan sedangkan waktuku 5 menit untuk kembali dari sekarang." Jelas arwah Kakuzu, "Akan kubantu kau untuk lari dari sini dengan cepat."

Hidan bingung tapi, dia takkan menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang tersedia, dia langsung lari begitu saja menuju tempat kantor polisi.

"Cepatlah tunjukan anak albino itu! Dia telah menggagalkan rencanaku untuk membunuh Deidara!" Perintah pria itu yang menyanderakan Kisame, "Setelah 30 menit, akan kubunuh saja anak ini segera…".

Itachi menjadi tambah geram mendengar perintah pria brengsek itu, "Takkan kubiarkan…" Ucapnya, mempelankan suaranya "…Cintaku dan temanku harus tersakiti…".

Pria itu lelah mencekik lengan Kisame, dia lalu melemparnya ke arah Itachi, "Dasar sampah yang tak berguna…Daripada kalian diam disana, cari anak itu, kecuali…anak perempuan itu, harus membuatkan sebuah makanan buatku." Perintahnya lagi, sambil ditunjukinya anak perempuan yang berjilbab warna biru keunguan. Saat dilemparinya Kisame ke arah Itachi, Itachi mencoba memberhentikan darah yang terus keluar dari lubang tembakan lengannya. Bingung melakukan apa, Itachi hanya bisa menangis sambil mengusap pipi Kisame.

Sang leader shock karena _saudaranya_ harus memasak, 'K-Konan?!' Sang leader tidak tega, karena Konan masih buruk dalam hal memasak. Takutnya, Konan akan diperlakukan hal-hal yang buruk setelah dia memasak makanan yang buruk. Terpaksa dia tidak bisa melindungi Konan, karena dia disuruh untuk keluar mencari Hidan. Konan dengan ragunya, dia berdiri dengan rasa bingung. Memang dia tak hebat dalam memasak, karena dia tidak bertemu orang tuanya yang dapat mengajarinya untuk memasak. Dengan tatapan kosong, dia membuka kulkas—mereka anggota Akatsuki sebenarnya bersembunyi di meja makan ruangan dapur—dan mengambil telur ayam.

Gerakannya sangat melayu, membuat pria itu menjadi naik pitam, "Cepatlah!" Perintahnya dengan geram. Konan menjadi ketakutan, tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk digerakan. Belum juga Konan mengedipkan matanya untuk sadar dari melamun, Itachi membuka mulutnya,

Itachi berbisik, "Psst, Konan, biarlah aku yang memasak, kamu urusi aja cin—uh Kisame"

Konan terdengar lega saat dia harus bertukar dengan Itachi. Beruntungnya, si pria itu sedang memalingkan pandangan nya ke arah lain, sehingga Itachi dan Konan bisa bertukar, dan mengambil perban untuk memberhentikan darah yang keluar dari luka lengan Kisame.

Sang leader dan Konan berusaha membantu untuk memberhentikan darah yang keluar dari luka lengan Kisame, dengan menggunakan perban.

Konan ahli dalam melakukan pengobatan. Sehingga tak heran kenapa dia bercita-cita, untuk menjadi doktor wanita. Semua orang yang di grup Akatsuki, pastinya punya cita-cita. Darah yang keluar, telah diberhentikan untuk sementara waktu. Kisame masih dalam keadaan parah. Untungnya juga, pergantian antara Konan dan Itachi, sangat beruntung. Bukan karena mirip atau tidaknya, namun Itachi memiliki panca indra yang sangat tajam, bahkan dapat membuat lawannya memasuki dimensi lain yang sadis.

Lagipula, Itachi memiliki rencana jahat buat si pria itu. Dia mengambil 'Frying Pan' dari lemari, lalu mengambil piring kecil. Ditutupnya lemari tersebut sambil diam-diam mengucapkan mantera. Diletakannya 'Frying Pan' itu diatas kompor. Dituangkannya minyak goreng diatasnya, sambil diam-diam mengucapkan mantera. Dinyalakannya kompor tersebut. Api besar menyala didepannya. Berkobar seperti mayat manusia yang dibakar sampai hangus, dan beserta dosa-dosa mereka. Dia mengambil telur dari lemari es yang sudah disediakan. Setelah itu, dia tutup kembali pintu lemari es tersebut, sambil diam-diam mengucapkan mantera. Masakannya akan sangat sederhana kali ini, tapi rasanya akan lebih dari sederhana. Dia mengupas cangkang telur itu secara rapi, dan cepat. Menuangkannya diatas 'Frying Pan' yang telah tersedia, sambil diam-diam mengucapkan mantera,

"Lidahmu menari di sekeliling racun ini." Bisiknya, sambil menaburi sebuah bumbu yang mematikan.

"Hidan kemana sih? Dirumah enggak ada…huh bikin kesal saja, hm" Gerutu Deidara.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar Hidan, hanya karena bosan. Mungkin tidur siang dapat membuatnya tenang, dari luapan amarahnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihat sekeliling untuk berwas-was dari hal-hal yang janggal. Karena adanya sebuah firasat yang membuatnya harus berhati-hati akan sesuatu. Firasat itu, seperti yang menandakan bahwa walaupun Deidara sedang bosan dan apatetis, sebenarnya dia sedang dilanda oleh sesuatu. Deidara pun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dengan membaca novel yang ada di rak bukunya Hidan.

Diambilnnya buku cerpen drama yang berjudul 'Hati'. Judul yang simple dan memiliki banyak makna menurutnya, lagipula isi bukunya sangatlah tipis (Sedikit). Dia bawa itu buku, dibacanya sambil duduk di kasur. Pada halaman pertama, ceritanya sudah dimulai, aneh sekali, tidak seperti buku-buku pada umumnya. Macam hal seperti pengarang, daftar isi, atau sebagainya, yang biasa digunakan untuk persembahan dari buku tersebut.

Tokoh-tokoh karakter yang terdapat dalam cerita tersebut, sangatlah memiliki nama yang mudah untuk dihafal seperti 'Rin' dan 'Len'. Kedua tokoh tersebut memiliki peran protagonis, tapi 'Rin' adalah sebuah robot berhati kosong. Tak dikenalnya apa itu kesedihan, kesenangan, dan emosi-emosi yang umumnya dirasakah oleh para manusia kini. Walaupun begitu, 'Rin' tidak memiliki rencana jahat apapun, dia hanyalah robot berhati kosong yang diciptakan dan dikontrol oleh sang master, yang bernama 'Len' tersebut.

Cerita tersebut memiliki alur cerita yang cepat, dan ceritanya dipenuhi oleh tunjakan-tunjakan ke-klise-an. Artinya, cerita yang dibaca oleh Deidara ini sangat mudah untuk ditebak, bahkan dia sudah menebak-nebak kalau akhirannya akan bahagia. Dia membuka halaman berikutnya, tapi kosong. Deidara pun menjadi bingung, dan sedikit ketakutan, karena cerita anak-anak yang dia baca ini, sangat terlihat bahagia dari awalnya juga, tapi kenapa tidak ada bagian akhirnya? Kosong maksudnya. Se-akan-akan cerita itu membuat kita harus menjalani atau memilih takdir yang mana dan jika sudah memilih salah satunya, ceritamu, akan tertulis disini. Ya…seperti itu.

'Apakah…Hidan tahu apa selanjutnya dari cerita ini?'

Dia menghela nafasnya, menyimpan kembali buku yang ia baca terebut kembali pada tempatnya. Rak maupun buku-bukunya sudah agak berdebu, yang sepertinya Hidan jarang membersihkannya atau dia tidak suka membaca buku, jadi rak buku itu hanya pajangan atau bekas peninggalan seseorang—tapi yang Hidan tidak peduli untuk merawatnya.

Rak buku tersebut, membuat Deidara ingat dengan orang tuanya, yang keduanya memiliki hobi membaca, tak heran kenapa mereka ini dapat menjadi orang pintar. Dia duduk di kasur Hidan. Dilihatnya buatan karya seninya, yang dinamai 'Sasori no Akasuna' itu. Ingin sekali, dapat mengubah patungnya menjadi sebuah robot. Yang dapat membuatnya tidak terasa kesepian setiap saat, dibagikannya sesama kesukaan, dan…tunggu dulu…semua orang pasti bisa membuat robot. Kecuali membuat perasaan atau hati, yang sehingga si robot tersebut dapat merasakan berbagai emosi manusia. Tak ada teori yang pernah ia ketahui untuk caranya membuat sebuah hati, dengan dikandungnya perasaan dan emosi-emosi manusia…Tapi, karena memiliki tekad yang kuat, dia akan membuat sebuah robot yang memiliki perasaan atau hati, suatu saat nanti.

Matahari pada siang hari ini memang sangat panas. Tanah oun menjadi ikut panas karena adanya panasnya matahari yang sangat menyengat. Orang-orang yang memiliki tekad lemah, takkan sanggup melewatinya, kecuali tentu saja yang memiliki tekad yang kuat maupun kokoh. Hidan misalnya. Hentakan kakinya seperti mesin yang tak berhenti berkerja, dengannya nafas yang terengah-engah. Sehabis bertemu dengan roh orang yang dia cintai, takkan pernah ia ingkari janjinya. Melewati sawah dengan tanah yang tidak beraturan, jalanan dengan kerikil yang tajam, dia sanggup melewatinya. Rasanya, dia tidak kesakitan sama sekali, ah tentunya dia ini seorang pengikut agama dewa 'Jashin'. Sehingga dia diperbolehkan untuk tidak merasakan kesakitan fisik.

Ups, bagaimana dengan secara mentalnya?

Ya…menurut Hidan, jika kita mau kuat dari disakitinya secara fisik, kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lebih parah dari itu. Misalnya jika engkau ingin kuat dari sengatan yang panas dari matahari, maka engkau harus mengorbankan yang lebih parah dari sengatan yang panas dari matahari (Udah ah ngebahas itumah, Author jadi GaJe sendiri ah).

Yang dia minta sekarang adalah, terhindar dari sengatan panas matahari, jalanan yang tidak teratur, sehingga membuat kaki kita—yang sedang berjalan atau berlari—akan terasa sakit yang luar biasa, sehingga Hidan harus mengorbankan yang luar biasa juga,

'Ah, nanti dulu pengorbanannya, aku harus cepat menyelamatkan…er…apalah itu yang diperintahkan oleh Kakuzu!'

Beberapa meter lagi, dia akan sampai di kantor polisi. Tak terasa begitu cepatnya dari yang biasa-biasanya. Toh, dulu dia pernah main balap lari yang tak jelas dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya, untuk sampai di perkotaan secepatnya, dan hadiahnya adalah…jus. Begitulah orang desa, hati dan perasaan mereka lebih besar daripada mikir sana sini terdahulu. Tak heran kenapa saat Hidan menyelamatkan Deidara, dia tak mikir panjang dulu untuk membuat cara menyelamatkannya secara sempurna. Dia selalu ingat dengan kata-kata Itachi (Un-Offical. lol, ini dari temanku),

 _Tak semua rencana akan berjalan secara sempurna. Perasaan dan hati akan membuatmu ke arah yang sempurna._

Hidan sudah sampai di kantor polisi, nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kakinya yang dihentakan secara kasar—agar bisa berlari cepat dan sayangnya akan terasa sakit—sudah pulih sekarang dengan cepatnya, dan jika dihitung-itung…mungkin hanya diantara 3 menit dia pulihnya. Dia mulai mengetuk pintu kantor polisi tersebut, jarang-jarangnya kantor polisi pintuny tertutup—biasanya terbuka secara lebar.

Dia sudah mah lelah fisik, bingung lagi sama apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang, yang kenapa dia harus melakukan hal semua yang menurutnya sia-sia ini? Tak ambil pusing, dia kesal dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok Zetsu dengan semua polisi yang ada di sekitar desa ini, sedang berlaria ke lawan arah. Ke tempatnya markas Akatsuki.

'Inikah…yang dimaksud Kakuzu?'

"Sudah selesai…pak"

Masakan yang dimasak oleh Itachi telah selesai, tak lupa dia membuat lawannya terhipnotis kalau Itachi menjadi Konan. Senyuman manis nan membahaykan itu, tertempel di wajah Itachi yang wujudnya Konan. Diberikannya makanannya ke arah pria itu,

"Kalian akan pantas menjadi budak" Dia langsung memakan makanan itu tanpa pikir panjang, bahwa mungkin makanan itu telah ditaburi oleh racun atau sebagainya. Itachi tersenyum lebar dengan penuh kemenangan, melihat itu, anggota Akatsuki lainnya, sedikit ragu akan mecurigai tingkah laku Itachi yang tak biasanya. Jarang sekali dia tersenyum, kecuali saat bertemu dengan Kisame *Uhuk-uhuk* tapi itu juga hanya sang leader lah yang mengetahui itu.

Heh, Gemini dengan goldar AB memang sulit untuk diprediksi.

Ditelannya makanan itu, pada awalnya memang lezat dan memikat lidah, bahkan si pria itu sudah ingin menjadikannya seorang budaknya dan menyajikan makanan itu.

Tapi, alas*…dia bermimpi terlalu tinggi.

"ARGH! PERUTKU!" Dia berteriak kesakitan sampai-sampai menumpahkan makanan itu, langsung aksinya seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil yang ingin muntah, bahkan dia sudah kejang-kejang di lantai. Sampai segitukah racun itu berbahaya sekali?

"Itachi…dia meracuninya, tapi ayo ini kesempatan" Bisik sang leader, dia langsung keluar, kabur dari persembunyiannya. Tapi sayangnya anggota-anggotanya masih ragu-ragu untuk kelaur. Hm…lebih tepatnya mereka ini ketakutan akan bahayanya jika si pria itu akan sadar lalu berusaha memperlakukan hal yang buruk terhadap mereka.

Konan dengan penuh harapan dia ikut kabur dari persembunyiannya dengan dituntunnya Kisame. Dan harapannya dipenuhi dengan keberhasilan. Konan dan Kisame sukses dan lancar selurus tiang bendera upacara, kabur dari rawan yang bahaya. Kisame menatap Itachi sesaat dia akan ditarik keluar, "Ayo" Bisiknya, mengajak Itachi untuk kabur sebelum si pria itu memberontak. Mereka berdua telah keluar, sambil menunggu Itachi, sang leader pergi ke rumah Hidan—dia kira kalau Hidan sedang ada dirumahnya—tanpa pikir panjang. Sang leader berlari terengah-engah, dibelakangnya terdengarlah teriakan Konan,

"Pein! Mau kemana kau?!" Teriak Konan dengan penuh kebingungan, dia sudah tidak melihat sang leadernya lagi, karena sang leader telah berlari jauh dari mereka. Daripada memikirkan perginya sang leader, Konan membawa Kisame ke UKS Akatsuki (Mereka memang punya UKS, karena keinginan Konan untuk menjadi dokcil mereka). Letak UKS nya tak jauh dari markas Akatsukinya, dia berlari kesana bersama Kisame, dipangkunya, menuju UKS.

Sedangkan keadaan Itachi…dia di—

Si pria itu yang terbaring di lantai yang menahan kesakitannya, memberontak, dia menarik kaki Itachi yang akan lari kabur dari sini,

"…Kau…takkan bisa kemana-mana".

Zetsu berlari mengikuti aliran sungai, bersama para polisi dibelakangnya. Awalnya mereka kira kalau Zetsu itu orang sinting, tapi entah kenapa mereka—para polisi—merasakan firasat yang buruk. Rencana untuk menangkap si pria itu telah terancang dengan rapi. Mereka telah berlari melewati sawah yang berlumpur. Disana tampak arus sungainya muncul di hadapan mereka, melihat itu, Zetsu jadi ingat dengan seorang perempuan yang rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan indahnya seperti bidadari. Dia berharap, dia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya untuk berkenalan dengannya.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di markas Akatsuki, hanya tinggal beberapa belokan saja. Dan ketika sudah sampai, dia membuka pintunya perlahan, memberikan aba-aba kepada para polisi. Tak heran kenapa Zetsu diangkat sebagai mata-mata yang handal oleh sang leader, dia memiliki tekad yang besar untuk menjadi seorang mata-mata yang terkemuka bersama dibawanya Akatsuki untuk mengharumkan namanya. Walaupun dia menyukai dengan hal-hal mistis, dia tidak mau setiap harinya sibuk melulu, dia ingin bisa memiliki waktu luang yang bisa membuatnya bisa tetap bersama keluarganya. Akatsuki.

Mereka masuk diam-diam, agar tidak ketahuan oleh si penjahatnya. Saat mereka masuk, mereka melihat ada sosok mayat yang terbaring dilantai, berdarah.

'Itachi?...'

Dilihat kesana kemari, Hidan kehilangan jejak polisi-polisi desa disekitar sini, lagipula dia tersesat dihutan. Dia tidak terbiasa keluar rumah, jadi tak heran kenapa dia belum bisa mengetahui tempat-tempat ataupun jalan-jalan yang berada di hutan ini. Yang hanya adalah pepohonan, tanaman lainnya, air sungai, dan lain-lain. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya telah tersesat ditengah-tengah hutan.

Dia lelah untuk berjalan mencari jalan arah keluar, kesna kemari, akhirnya dia duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang nan sejuk,

"Apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran. Khawatir akan takutnya Deidara menghilang juga, dan memiliki firasat buruk bahwa salah satu anggota Akatsuki ada yang meninggal. Pikirannya jadi pusing dan sangatlah enigma untuk dijelaskan, dari kejauhan dia mendengar sebuah suara hentakan kaki rumput, bagaikan ada orang yang berlri-lari menuju padang rumput,

Sak sak sk sak

Begitulah suara yang didengar oleh Hidan kini, tapi krena kelelahan, dia menghiraukannya, karna menurut dia, itu hnyalah suara hentakan kaki binatang herbivora.

Biasanya, hutan ini jarang didiami oleh binatang karnivora, dia pernah dengar teori itu dari sebuah pembicaran masyarkat desa sekitarnya,dan hal tersebut sudah absolute katanya. Yang seharusnya Hidan khawatir dengan apkah teori tersebut benar, dia malah mengacuhkan hal tersebut. Pokoknya dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sekarang, memang aneh kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba pusing atau lelah untuk berpikir...

Eh hutan ini kan,

Tak terasa Deidara telah membaca hampir seluruh novel-novel/buku-buku Hidan, tapi walaupun begitu dia tak merasa kelelhan, di malah senang membaca. Ditelusuri matanya kearah tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di buku tersebut, dengan jeli dia membaca sangat teliti, dan cepatnya dia hafal huruf-huruf kanji yang tercetak di buku yng dia baca. Tak pernah ia rasakan suasana ini, sngat nyaman dan menyenangkan dapat membaca buku-buku banyak sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan—

"HIDAN!" Oke itu cukup kejauhan dengan ekspetasi.

Tampak ada suara sahutan yang lantang dari arah pintu utama. Tentunya Deidara sontak kaget, bagaikan orng yang sedang bermimpi indah, namun dibangunkan oleh banjuran air dingin yang sedingin es. Deidara terbangun dari dunia fantasinya, dia menaruh buku yang ia sedang baca di atas kasur. Dia beranjak pergi dari kamar Hidan ke arah suara sahutan tersebut, dibukanya pintu utamanya...dan...

"Hidan! Ayo ce—Huh? Siapakah anda?" Tanya orang tersebut, dia memiliki rambut oranye yang mencolok, Deidara rasa, dia ini mengecat seluruh helai rambutnya dengan warna oranye, tapi lumayan keren juga sih~ lol

Deidara dengan bingungnya, mencari penjelasan yang benar, agar si orang itu atau tamu itu tidak tersinggung, dengan hati-hati dia menjawabnya dengan lembut, "Saya ini…Deidara, hm, dan aku ini temannya karena dia telah membantuku, ngomong-ngomong, apakah kamu salah satu dari anggota dari grup 'Akatsuki' itu, hm?"

Lelaki berambut jeruk itu was-was dengan orang ini, "Saya…Pein, sang ketua atau biasa dipanggil 'Sang leader' oleh anggota-anggota grup 'Akatsuki' _ku_ , kenapa kamu tahu?" Pein mulai menginterogasi dengan bocah pirang ini.

Deidara menjadi tergidik ketakutan melihat sorot matanya yang sayu nan tajam itu, "A-aku mau gabung dengan grup-mu, um…penjelasan nya cukup panjang, lebih baik...ada apa gerangan yang membuatmu terlihat panik datang ke rumah Hidan, hm?" Kecanggungan membuat Deidara ingin berlari-lari tidak jelas.

Pein menghela nafasnya, "Beri tahu kemana Hidan pergi, sekarang."

"Uh…aku tidak tahu,ceritanya juga amat—"

Pein langsung menarik tangan Deidara dan berlari menuju hutan yang ke 3, dari 4 hutan yang amat lebat. Tak ingin menambah ketakutan, Deidara hanya bisa diam seribu paragraph dalam situasi ini. Mereka berlari melewati banyak pohon-pohon yang tinggi sekali, bakan monyet pun akan berpikir 4 kali untuk 'Panjat, enggak ya?' sebelum memanjat pohon-pohon ini.

Mereka sudah sampai ditengah-tengah hutan, Pein seperti sang ketua yang benar-benar memimpin, dengan gagahnya dia melompati semak-semak karena mungkin dia berusaha untuk mencari Hidan. Deidara hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan menerobos semak-semak yang aduhai lebat oleh daun dan dikit ada duri. Pein sepertinya mencari-cari Hidan di sekitar sini, walaupun Deidara masih belum yakin dengan itu, maksudnya, kenapa? Kok sampai dicari-carinya sampai tengah hutan ini? Tak masuk akal kah? Ataukah Hidan memang sering kesini? Ah, Deidara percaya akan takdirnya membawakan dia ke arah manapun itu, dan berusaha memilih jalan yang lebih baik.

Namun ekspetasi memang akan jauh dari realita.

Pein pingsan diantara semak-semak yang daunnya mirip daun pohon 'Maple', jika Deidara telitikan, semak-semak itu adalah 'Poison Ivy', tapi anehnya 'Poison Ivy' Tak sebegitu cepat melukai seseorang, bahkan sampai pingsan. Apalagi jumlah 'Poison Ivy' itu sepertinya dihanguskan yang dapat membuatnya menjadi sedikit, jumlahnya. Mungkin ada kurang lebih dari 5.

Deidara tentunya tidak mau dilukai, tapi tentunya juga tak mau meninggalkan Pein secepat itu, dia berpikir keras sekali, sampai dia kelelahan. Tapi, daripada melihat Pein terus begitu, Deidara mengambil tindakan menghampirinya, untuk memastikan apakah dia benar-benar pingsan akibat dari 'Poison Ivy' ini? Dia mengambil sapu tangan yang berasal dari sakunya, tak berpengalaman memang, tapi tak sanggup juga melihat orang tak berdosa pingsan begini. Diangkatnya Pein dengan gaya 'Bridal style' menuju arah jalan pulangnya rumah Hidan berada.

Hidan terbangun karena ada lalat yang menghinggap di hidungnya, lebih tepatnya lagi hampir mau masuk*ehem* dan alhasil membuat Hidan bangun seketika. Lega karena itu hanya lalat namun kesal juga diganggu tidurnya, dan juga dia punya firasat buruk yang cukup aneh buatnya, sepanjang dia tertidur sampai bangun sekarang. Dia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang dia pakai untuk tertidur di bawah sandaran tersebut. Pandangan matanya yang masih buram, membuatnya sulit untuk melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya, eh?

Hidan terbangun 192 watt, "Siapakah-kamu-ini?" Tanyanya panik, namun tak menaiki volume suaranya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut yang dapat membuat Hidan nostalgia, sebelum pemuda itu mau menjawab pertanyaan Hidan pertama, jawaban terpotong oleh kepanikan Hidan dengan pertanyaan kedua, "K-kenapa kau selalu datang untuk membingungkanku?" Sepertinya pemuda itu sangat sopan, dia bahkan tidak memotong pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hidan. Tapi, Hidan sangat banyak menanyakan pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan oleh orang yang telah mengalami Amnesia. Hidan terlihat panik, dia bertanya ini itu,dan untuk memberhentikan itu, dengan lembut dan perlahan, mencium Hidan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu jika kamu terlihat tenang dan senang, sekarang pilihlah jalanmu, Menyerah atau berlari?" Tanya si pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja.

Perasaan Hidan campur aduk, ada kebahagiaan yang dapat membuatnya boleh bertemu dengannya lagi, kesedihan melihatnya pergi begitu saja, bingung apa yang dia katakan atau lebih tepatnya lagi, menanyakan, dan percikan kepanikan karena dia berasa stress sekarang.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir juga, dia memilih untuk menyerah juga.

Eh tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Deidara? Apakah dia akan meninggalkannya hanya demi kekasihnya?! Hidan mencoba untuk tenang dari pemikiran yang gila ini, dia menghela nafasnya, "Aku pilih diantarnya." Jawabnya setengah kecewa dan semangat. Baru saja dia mau mengedipkan matanya, dia mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang berlari menuju arah sini.

Dengan berusaha untuk tenang, dia menerima takdir apa yang akan datang kepadanya.

"K-Kau! Hidan!" Sahut pria yang bajunya dipenuhi oleh darah, menarik kerah Hidan penuh amarah dan jengkel, "Kau akan mati—"

"ITU DIA!" Teriak polisi-polisi desa…?! Berlari menuju arah Hidan, sambil bertingkah ala militer yang akan menyerang musuhnya dengan jarak dekat.

"Tch, sialan—Kau akan mati dalam 3 hari disini atau Deidara!" Perjanjian kejamnya menusuk hati Hidan yang kelelahan, si pria itu lalu melempari Hidan jatuh ke tanah, tanpa rasa menyesal apapun. Dia kabur melarikan dirinya dari kejaran polisi-polisi desa tersebut. Zetsu yang mengetahui Hidan berada, dia langsung menghampirinya dan mukanya seperti biasanya, tenang. Walaupun Hidan tahu dalam hatinya Zetsu memiliki rasa emosi kesedihan terhadapnya. Zetsu memang pahlawan dalam memakai topengnya, bahkan sampai situasi ini. Zetsu membantu Hidan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah markas 'Akatsuki' bagian UKS.

Hidan sudah tak tahan dengan sikap dinginnya Zetsu, dia membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kamu hebat dalam memakai topeng, dan buat apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang monoton. Zetsu sedikit terkejut akan sifat Hidan yang mirip Itachi (Dingin n cool gitu dah), dia tidak menjawabnya, karena masih belum yakin dengan menjagai rahasianya.

"Sudahlah lupakan masalahku ini, kita sebaiknya harus bergegas menyelamatkan teman-teman kita sekarang." Sarannya.

"Itachi baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu beberapa kali, lebih baik kamu istirahat sekarang, otakmu yang berpikir terlalu keras dan dalam itu takkan menyelamatkanmu atau bahkan menyembuhkanmu."

Mereka diam dengan suasanya yang menyamankan, tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali, sunyinya mendamaikan sekali. Ah pada intinya, suasana itu sangatlah enigma.

Kisame berbaring diatas tempat dimananya pasien berbaring, tapi tempatnya terbuat dari bambu-bambu yang keras, jadi lumayan tak nyaman jika berbaring diatasnya. Bantal pun sudah yang tipis dan lapuk dengan kainnya telah robek. Tak indah memang maka, kita harus memiliki hati yang kuat untuk menerima apapun itu. Tak henti-hentinya Kisame memikirkan Itachi, entah kenapa tapi rasanya jika dia berada didekatnya, hatinya akan berdegup cepat.

Konan telah memberhentikan darah-darah yang keluar tersebut, dan telah menutup kedua mata Kisame dengan kain basah. Konan bilang kalau kain ini untuk menyegarkan mata Kisame yang telah berusaha untuk melawan pria tersebut, tapi itu bohong. Konan tak rela melihat Kisame kecewa dan sedih atas _kematian_ Itachi di samping tempat berbaringnya Kisame. Konan sudah mengira dan curiga kalau Kisame ini mencintai Itachi.

Setelah Konan melihat Kisame tertidur pulas, dia beralih ke arah Itachi, kesedihan menguasai lautan mata Konan. Dia tidak bisa bagaimana lagi, Itachi telah mati dengan ditembaknya jantung dan bagian kepalanya. Ditutupinya mata Itachi yang berdarah itu dengan kain. Dia meletakan tangan dingin Itachi, bergenggaman dengan tangannya Kisame. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kematian,

"Benang merah…benang merah, lekat namun kini tak dekat, biru langit telah menjemput, Benang merah…benang merah, lekat namun kini tak dekat, badan telah dingin...Benang merah…benang merah, lekat namun kini tak dekat…Aa~…" Nyanyinya. Dalam lagunya, tidak ada kata-kata menunjuk 'aku, dia, mereka' atau bisa disebut juga, tak ada sudut pandang menyalahkan si pelaku. Jadi, lagu ini bebas dinyanyikan oleh siapapun dan apapun itu.

Mereka berdua tertidur pulas, namun bagi Kisame dia tidak tidur selamanya, sedangkan Itachi sebaliknya. Konan membuat seutai benang merah disekitar tangan mereka.

"Cinta mereka…setia"

 _Seorang bocah laki kabur melarikan diri dari kejaran oleh para penjaga klan Uchiha. Dia sudah terengah-engah sampai-sampai dia tak sanggup untuk berlari lagi. Dia kabur dari rumahnya bukan karena iri, seperti irinya seorang kakak oleh adiknya yang dimanjakan, ataupun kesal karena dimarahi terus, melainkan dia telah membunuh semua anggota keluarganya dengan menggunakan indera keenamnya yang tajam nan mengerikan. Oh… betapa teganya dia membunuh semua anggota keluarganya yang tak berdosa, namun kecuali adik tersayangnya, bahkan adiknya melihat sang kakak melakukan itu, oh betapa seorang kakak yang buruk. Setelah sang adik melihat itu, dia berteriak-teriak marah ke arah kakaknya dan memancing perhatian semua tetangga disekitarnya. Lalu, sang kakaklah yang dituduh melakukan hal ini semua. Dan tentunya sang kakak tidak tahan dengan semua ini, dia akhirnya melarikan diri._

 _Ditengah-tengah hujan seperti ini, menurutnya takkan ada yang menyelamatkannya, lainpula jalanan sekitar sini sangatlah sepi. Dia telah berlari menelusuri jalan-jalan yang amat cukup berliku-liku, dia tidak memakai alas kaki._

 _Dia beristirahat di sudut tempat sampah, dia merasa dirinya lebih buruk dari sampah, dia berdo'a kepada kepercayaannya untuk mengampuni segala dosanya dan permudahkanlah jalannya. Dia terus begitu berdo'a sampai pingsan._

" _H-hei!" Sahut seseorang di tengah-tengah siang yang cerah nan panas hari ini, dia mengulurkan tangan…birunya yang besarnya ke arah bocah laki itu._

 _Tersenyum hangat, memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku ini Kisame, dan kau?" Tanyanya dengan penuh nada kekasih sayang-an._

 _Bocah laki itu berusaha menjawab, "I-Itachi…" Jawabnya dengan bisikan yang lembut nan lemah. Dia mencoba mengamati wajah penyelamatnya._

 _Buruk rupa._

 _Tapi walaupun begitu, Itachi tak suka menilai penampilan, dia sudah jatuh cinta terhadap 'Kisame' itu, dengan senyuman, hati dan mata lemah lembutnya, dapat membuat Itachi tertarik, terasa dia ini akhirnya ada yang mempedulikannya. Sepanjang hidup sekolah dasarnya, dia selalu ditekan belajar keras sampai dia lupa apa yang namanya 'kasih sayang' atau 'Cinta' itu._

 _Konon katanya, orang yang perfeksionis, selalu mencari kekasih yang memiliki sifat atau hati yang cantik daripada penampilannya. Itachi pun termasuk._

 _Orang yang bernama 'Kisame' itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Apakah engkau tersesat? Mari" Ajaknya._

 _Itachi jadi ingat dengan tawaran ajakan orang asing itu berbahaya, tapi entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat baik bahwa Kisame itu adalah orang yang tak jahat. Seperti sudah menemukan orang yang tepat._

 _Diterimanya tawaran ajakan Kisame itu, Itachi berdiri malu-malu. Dia terkesan karena telah bertemu dengan orang yang baik hati kepadanya, walaupun masih belum pasti apakah dia adalah orang yang tepat. Mereka berjalan dari tempat sampah tersebut, Itachi hanya bisa mengikuti Kisame disampingnya dengan canggung._

" _K-Kisame…" Panggil Itachi dengan suara pelan dan lembut._

 _Kisame menengok ke arah Itachi, dia tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya._

 _Itachi ingin sekali bilang bahwa dia akan terasa nyaman, aman, dan bahagia dengannya, dia ingin sekali ada orang yang peduli dengannya akan tetap bersamanya selamanya, tapi karena dia kecanggungan, Itachi menjadi salah tingkah, memandang langit biru yang indah, "Um…_

 _Pemandangan langit hari ini, i-indah ya…?"_

 _Mendengar itu, Kisame hanya mengangguk dan terus tersenyum,_

" _Akan indah jika engkau pun tersenyum"_

 _Pipi Itachi dihiasi warna merah merona, dia menjadi semakin canggung, "B-benarkah?!"_

 _Kisame dengan sabarnya menunggu Itachi tersenyum, "Jika kamu terasa sedih, ingatlha bahwa langit itu akan tampak indah jika kamu menyempurnakan keindahannya dengan sebuah senyuman murni."_

 _Itachi tersenyum._

"Engkau tersenyum menyempurnakan keindahan langit" Ucap Kisame, dia membuka matanya, tidak shock maupun kaget melihat Itachi, dia menyentuh pipi dingin Itachi dan perlahan membelainya, air mata mengalir perlahan di pipi Kisame, "Aku mencintaimu juga."

" _Eh? Masa laluku?" Tanya Itachi sedikit shock. Dia takut jika Kisame mengetahui kisah kelam nan suram masa lalunya. Itachi menggeleng kepalanya dengan kasar, "A-aku tidak mau!" Tolaknya._

 _Sudah 2 Minggu Itachi tinggal di tempat tinggal Kisame. Halaman rumahnya tak terlalu luas, pagarnya pun biasa-biasa saja. Pintu utama hanyalah pintu klasik ang membosankan tapi bersih, lalu jendela-jendela rumahnya tak lebar atau tak besar. Semua bentuk rumahnya Kisame sangatlah sederhana, dia pernah bilang kalau rumahnya sudah dari peninggalan kakek tersayangnya._

 _Orang tua Kisame hidup sangat rukun, bahkan para tetangga sekililingnya sangat menyukai mereka. Kehidupan keluarga Kisame sangatlah tentram dan menyenangkan, berbeda dari Itachi yang suram. Kisame adalah anak tunggal, yang memiliki penyakit kulit yang aneh yang membuatnya berwarna biru. Tak punya uang untuk membeli obat, Kisame harus bersabar dengan penyakitnya. Untungnya, penyakitna tak berbahaya sama sekali dengan sistem organnya, hanya saja bentuk rupa wajahnya amat tidak rupawan atau normal seperti layaknya seorang manusia._

 _Sekarang, Itachi akan bertetap tinggal di keluarganya, dan tentu saja, hal ini dirahasiakan. Itachi setiap harinya membaca buku pelajaran Kisame yang telah dia siapkan, untuk Itachi yang belajar di rumah. Lalu, agar tidak terasa tidak berguna, Itachi sering beres-beres atau sering membersihkan rumahnya bersama Ibunda Kisame._

" _Tidak usah kamu takut, kita sudah lama kenal, kita kan sahabat" Kisame mencoba menenangkan Itachi._

'… _Sahabat?'_

" _Ta-tapi…aku masih belum siap menceritakannya." Itachi masih menolak._

" _Yah…okelah, padahal ini adalah tahap kedua untuk membuat kita menjadi saling makin akrab…baiklah kalau begitu~" Sindir Kisame dengan halus (Tentunya). Kisame beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, tapi tak sempat dari Itachi yang menarik lengannya,_

" _A-Aku akan menceritakannya! Ta-tapi jangan tersinggung atau sebagainya…ya…?"_

"Waktu itu, aku ingin mencoba mendekatimu, aku ingin memperbaiki dirimu" Ucap Kisame, perlahan membuka kain yang menutupi mata Itachi, "Masa lalumu, memang kelam, karena klan-mu berteman dengan keluargaku."

" _Iya, iya, aku janji kok" Kisame tersenyum kemenangan, lalu Itachi duduk di kasur sekunder-nya, mengajak Kisame untuk duduk mendengarkan cerita masa lalu-nya._

 _Itachi menarik nafasnya, "Aku…" Dia menghela nafasnya, "Aku membunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku, kecuali adik tersayangku…d-dengar! Aku tidak sengaja membunuh mereka, karena bukan akulah yang membunuhnya! Melainkan…diriku yang lain…dia tercipta oleh indera keenamku yang amat tajam. Aku bisa menggunakan indera keenam-ku yang tajam itu, karena keturunan dari kakek buyutku. Konon katanya, jika salah satu keturunannya, memiliki indera keenam tersebut, dia yang menjadi keturunannya tersebut, akan membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga klan Uchiha, kecuali ada salah satunya yang paling disayangi oleh-nya…um…apakah…kamu shock?"_

 _Kisame menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku kenal benar dengan keluargamu. Keluargamu memiliki simpati dan rasa hormat yang tinggi. Dulunya, sebelum aku lahir, ibuku pernah bercerita, bahwa ada seorang wanita yang berasal dari klan Uchiha, membantunya untuk melahirkan aku, dan jasanya belum terbalas. Mungkin, aku akan membalas budi jasanya dengan cara membantu orang-orang, termasuk dirimu, Itachi."_

 _Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, dia memandang ke arah foto-foto yang ditempel di dinding, terlihat pada foto-foto tersebut, ada ibu dan ayahnya Kisame dipinggir kiri, lalu Kisame yang masih berumur 3 tahun ditengah, dan dipinggir kanan, nampaklah 2 remaja laki-laki dan perempuan…mungkin…dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Itachi bertanya, "Jadi…itu bukan anggota keluargamu?" Tanyanya._

 _Kisame memandang ke arah Itachi pandang, "Ohoho, bukan…mereka adalah remaja-remaja yatim piatu. Yang satunya adalah Zabuza, dan satunya lagi adalah Haku, uh Haku itu laki-laki ya…mereka berdua juga sangat baik, mereka mengajariku bagaimana untuk menggunakan pedang, jadi otomatis, mereka sudah memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri jauh dari sini, dan pekerjaan mereka adalah seorang guru kendo." Jawabnya, ide melintas di pikiran Kisame, "Maukah kamu belajar menggunakan pedang? Aku ajarkan loh~" Ajaknya, dia melirik ke arah Itachi berada._

 _Itachi mengangguk pelan, "Boleh juga"._

Kisame melepaskan tali merah tersebut, menyimpannya di atas meja, "Matamu indah, dan ahli mengambil aksi yang detil" Puji Kisame, "Bahkan kamu dapat belajar menggunakan pedang hanya dua hari".

" _Hyaat"_

 _Pedang abal-abal bertekstur kayu diayunkan dengan gesit. Mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman depan rumah keluarga Hoshigaki. Mereka belajar menggunakan pedang dengan menggunakan pedang kayu terlebih dahulu. Telah 2 hari mereka belajar, dan hebatnya, Itachi sudah dapat menyeimbang keahlian dalam menggunakan pedang Kisame._

 _Ibu Kisame datang dari pintu utama, tersenyum lembut, "Kisame dan Itachi, waktunya makan siang!~" Sahutnya._

 _Mereka yang ditengah-tengah asyik dalam pembelajaran latihan menggunakan pedang, berhenti sejenak. Senyuman kemenangan tertempel di wajah Itachi, "Sepertinya aku sudah melampauimu"._

" _Ah tidak juga, hehe, sudahlah waktunya kita istirahat sejenak."_

Pintu UKS perlahan terbuka, Zetsu mengintip dari situ, dan bergumam sesuatu. Zetsu pergi dari UKS, menghampiri Konan yang sedang duduk bersama Hidan, "Sepertinya engkau benar, Konan."

Konan menghela nafasnya, "Lebih baik kita tunggu saja sampai Kisame keluar. Dia orangnya memang begitu." Sarannya, dia memalingkan pandangannya menuju langit, "Kami, Kisame dan aku telah berjanji akan aku tunggu diluar sampai Kisame telah bicara kepada Itachi selesai." Jelasnya.

Hidan megernyitkan dahinya, melirik ke arah Konan, "Loh? Itachi masih hidup? Kudengar dia—"

"Iya, jangan ucapkan kata 'mati, meninggal, wafat, dan sebagainya'. Kata-kata itu sudah terlarang bagi kita. Aku sangat tak tega." Potong Zetsu. Dia menundukan kepalanya, memandang tanah, dan tak sadar, air mata keluar perlahan mengalir di pipinya.

Hidan sedikit shock melihat Zetsu menangis, tapi dia sembunyikan rasa penasarannya, tak ingin membuat Zetsu bertambah sedih. Tapi, memang cukup aneh melihat Zetsu menangis. Ini baru pertama kalinya buatnya.

Sementara itu, Kisame masih bersedih disana sambil bernostalgia bersama Itachi…yang sudah wafat, melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah 3 bulan engkau tinggal bersamaku, terjadilah sebuah perang sipil yang tak terduga, dan gagahnya engkau bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang bersamaku…"

 _Kisame dan Itachi bertarung seperti duo pahlawan, atau mungkin musuh yang gagah melawan lawannya. Kisame masih bisa membatasi dan mengkontrol emosinya, syukurlah kepada orang tuanya yang berkungsi di ruangan bawah tanah mereka. Namun Itachi, sebaliknya, dia sudah tidak bisa mengkontrol apapun, dirinya telah dikuasai oleh kegelapan jati dirinya, yang selama 3 bulan ini tertidur. Hebat memang, dalam mengayunkan pedang penuh darah-nya, tapi Itachi juga berperang dirinya sendiri untuk mengkontrol dirinya dari sang kegelapan._

 _Jalannya sudah tak seimbang, dirinya telah penuh dikontrol emosi negatif. Itachi tak sadarnya, berlari ke arah hutan yang dipenuhi oleh tarian api yang membara._

 _Sementara itu, Kisame menjadi bingung untuk mencari Itachi._

" _Itachi!" Panggilnya._

"Daku teriak memanggilmu, engkau menghilang di tengah kobaran api, aku kebingungan sampai tak sadar dirinya aku memasuki hutan yang dinyalakan oleh si jago merah."

 _Suara sirine mobil ambulan membuat Itachi sontak kaget. Membangunkan Itachi ke dunia nyata. Dia telah membunuh banyak orang yang tak berdosa baginya. Indera keenam yang amat tajam iu, telah ia pakai di perang sipil ini. Di depannya tampak lah Kisame tersenyum dan air mata-nya mengalir deras di pipi birunya. Itachi menjadi panik dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tak sanggup melihat arah pedangnya…yang telah mengibaskan pedangnya, memotong lengan Kisame. Darah lah yang banyak ia lihat._

"Tapi engkaulah yang menyelamatiku."

" _Aku rela memberikan seluruh hartaku atau uangku, menurunkan harga diriku, demi untukmu…" Ucap Itachi, air matanya tak henti mengalir di pipi lembutnya._

 _Keadaan Kisame saat ini sangat buruk, dia masih tertidur saat ini, oh bagaimana tidak? Energinya telah terkuras sampai batasnya, asap yang berasal dari kobaran api, telah ia terhisap tak sengaja untuk menyelamatkan Itachi, ditambah lagi kulitnya sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang panas, dan lengannya…lengan kananannya…sudah terpotong sadis._

 _Orang tuanya, menjadi lebih giat bekerja demi mendapatkan uang untuk menyembuhkan Kisame, mereka sangat rela sampai sudah pergi ke luar negri mereka, karena harga pengobatan di zaman Edo, sangatlah mahal bagi keluarga Kisame…dan Itachi pun yang kini telah menjadi salah satu anggota keluargannya. Klan Uchiha yang dulu biasanya saling membantu keluarga Hoshigaki, tak ada, karena telah musnah oleh tangan sang kegelapan dari diri Itachi._

" _Jadi, kuberikan sebagian nyawa positifku untukmu"_

"Kau bahkan memberikan hal penting yang berada dirimu, untukku yang payah ini."

 _Kesakitan menusuk tepat di jantung Itachi, dia telah menawari dirinya menghadap sang kegelapan untuk memberikan sebagian nyawa positifnya, kepada orang yang dia cintai. Namun, dia tidak memperlihatkan kesakitannya, seperti mengerang, menangis sambil berteriak kesakitan, dan sebagainya. Dia hanya terdiam, dan terlihat menangis atas Kisame yang sekarang, sedang dalam penyembuhan._

' _Apakah engkau yakin, bahwa kamu akan dipotong sisa kehidupanmu?' Tanya sang energi positif, dan Itachi pun mengangguk. Mengetahui itu, sang energi positif seperti tersenyum bangga bagaikan ibu yang bangga melihat anaknya berprestasi, 'Kebaikanmu akan terbalas suatu saat.'_

"Aku pun terbangun, anehnya saat ku menoleh ke arahmu, matamu berwarna merah"

 _Itachi tersenyum lembut bagaikan seorang psikopat, "K-Kisame…syukurlah"_

"Dan setelah itu, ajaibnya, aku pulih seketika, dan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain, selama setahun…sampai akhirnya datanglah si pria itu, yang menyerang kita" Kisame menutup Itachi dengan selimbut putih sampai sekujur tubuhnya tertutup, "Aku akan berusaha terus tetap hidup, agar engkau dapat senang di alam sana, melihatku berjuang disini dan masih bisa tersenyum walaupun kamu tidak ada disini. Selamat tidur, Itachi." Salamnya, dia mengecup bagian dahi Itachi, lalu meninggalkan UKS.

Di sekitar kepalanya, seperti ada yang membisikannya dengan suara lembut nan mirip seperti Itachi, "Akan kutunggu" Bisik dari suara tersebut.

Kisame tersenyum sedih, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hidan, Konan, dan Zetsu yang sedang duduk di bagian teras markas Akatsuki, "Hei! Hidan! Apa kabar?"

Hidan menoleh, "Kisame! Hoho aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya.

Konan dan Zetsu, tersenyum melihat persahabatan mereka yang sangat akrab.

Maksudku, ayolah! Orang yang Deidara tak kenal masuk tiba-tiba dan datang hanya untuk mencari Hidan dengan ekspresi yang sedang kepanikan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Hidan adalah orang yang selalu sendirian di rumhnya, jarang sekali dia keluar dari rumahnya, pling juga dia keluar untuk mencari makan. Mungkinkah dia adalah salah satu orang yang terikut dengan grup Akatsuki? Ya itu memuat Deidara sedikit entusias untuk bertemu teman-teman barunya.

Orang aneh yang bernama 'Pein' itu, sedang berbaring diatas kasur hidan. Di keningnya, Deidara letakkan kain basah dengan suhu yang sedikit dingin. Terlintas Hidan di pikirannya,

"Apakah Hidan baik-baik saja-hm?"

"Kau tahu, bermain mejikuhibiniu memang membosankan jika tanpa Pein" Keluh Hidan.

Konan menoleh ke arah Hidan, "Apakah karena mungkin Pein itu akan terlihat konyol, setiap kali dia kalah?" Tanya Konan dengan sedikit percikan api samabalado (Lol, i do what i want here). Dia beranjak pergi dari mereka bertiga, menuju ruangan dapur, dan mengambil telur, garam, dan mentega, membawanya ke tempat Hidan Zetsu, dan Kisame berada. Konan tersenyum manis nan sinis, "Ayo kita makan sebentar".

Zetsu sudah tidak ada di tempat, terlihat dari hilangnya sendal kodomo Zetsu. Disana hanyalah Kisame dan Hidan yang diam terpaku, bergidik begitu dan begini secara tidak jelas.

Ya...mungkin Hidan memang sedang berada masalah yang mengerikan.

"K-Ko-Konan! Aku punya teman yang mau bergabung dengan grup 'Akatsuki' kita!" Hidan mencoba mengalih pembicaraan, dan membuat Deidara dapat masuk menjadi salah satu anggota grup 'Akatsuki'.

Mendengar itu, Konan mudah percaya dengan itu, dan penasaran, "Hm…baiklah, kita akan pergi menemuinya, lagipula bagaimana ceritanya dia mau masuk grup kita?" Tanya Konan.

"Oh, dia sangat cantik sekali," Ucap Hidan

Pein bangun diatas tempat tidur yang empuk, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk. Di kamar ini terdapat rak buku yang dipenuhi banyak buku yang usang, disebelahnya, tepat disebelahnya tempat tidur yang ia duduki, dia melihat sebuah patung berbentuk manusia dan dibuat dari tanah liat warna putih. Sepertinya sang seniman tersebut, beluma menyelasaikannya dengan mewarnainya, pikir Pein, dia melamun kembali, _Aku ingin punya kamar yang nyaman ini._

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu kamar, Pein rasa orang yang mengetuk tersebut adalah orang yang membantunya—oh tunggu, dia baru sadar.

Pein langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu itu dan membukanya secara paksa dan cepat. Terlihatlah seorang gadis pirang yang cantik. Pein tersengal-sengal, dia bersumpah memilih tidur kembali daripada membuat dirinya konyol didepan gadis cantik ini, namun si gadis itu terkikik, "Tingkahmu memang lucu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya gadis itu.

Pein hanya bisa bengong dengan rona merah di wajahnya, serasa gadis ini adalah bidadari yang menyelamatkan hidupnya—eh kok dadanya rata? Pein bengong lagi, namun berusaha mengucapkan kata sehingga dia tidak tampak seperti orang tolol, "Um…y-ya aku baik-baik s-saja, lalu uh…a-apakah kau…um…perempuan?" Tanya Pein tergagap-gagap.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Bukan—un. Nah, ayo kita makan dan duduk di ruang makan." Ajak-nya, dia meninggalkan Pein dan pergi ke arah pintu yang bertuliskan 'MAKAN YEAH'. Sepertinya pintu itu mengandung unsur humor sarkastik. Pein tak mau berpikir pusing tentang jenis kelamin…um orang itu, dia pun pergi mengikutinya.

Orang itu duduk di kursi meja makan, yang telah tersedia banyak makanan lezat dan menggiurkan Pein. Tanpa aba-aba, Pein langsung duduk diseberang arah orang itu duduk. Hari ini nampaknya membingungkannya sampai dia putus asa kehilangan teman grupnya. Orang itu terlihat feminim dan kecewean menurut Pein, dia pikir dia akan menyukainya.

Apa yang dilakukan Pein sekarang adalah menatap wajah anggun orang itu yang sedang makan roti. Pein melamunkan dirinya menjadi pangeran yang diselamatkan oleh buronan yang ternyata seorang tuan putri yang kehilangan kerajaannya, lalu menculik Pein untuk mendapat perhatian. Kekonyolan itu dibuyarkan oleh orang yang dilamunkan Pein, "Hei, aku memang seorang bocah lelaki hm, suaraku melengking dari kecil karena aku turunan dari nenek buyutku yang ternyata seorang putri Rapunzel. Tahu kan siapakah dia hm?" Tanya orang itu.

Pein mengangguk, "B-benarkah? Oh maaf telah…"

"Tak usah minta maaf hm, hal ini wajar menurutku, kau tahu? Aku tak suka memotong rambut turunanku ini, ibuku pernah bilang bahwa rambut turunan ini sangat berharga baginya dan memberuntungkan buat dimasa depan nanti saat aku bertemu cintaku hm." Cerita orang itu, "Aku selalu percaya dengan cerita dongeng mitos yang mengandung unsur keajaiban hm, namun kenyataan selalu membuatku tersakiti hm".

Pein mendengar cerita orang itu menarik, walaupun dia punya definisi bahwa kenyataan itu lebih penting dibandingi khayalan, "Oh? Sepertinya kau punya daya imaginasi yang luas, omong-omong…apakah patung yang berbentuk manusia itu bikinanmu?"

Orang itu menjadi girang seketika, "Oh iya! Iya! Aku membuatnya! Kau suka hm?" Orang itu tersenyum lebar, dia tidak menunggu jawaban Pein, dia buru-buru kearah kamar tidur yang tadi dipakai Pein buat istirahat. Sepertinya dia mau menunjukan seninya kepada Pein.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Ini!" Sahutnya dengan antusias, orang itu lalu duduk kembali di kursinya, dia menunjukan karya seninya yang ia buat dengan angkuh, "Aku membuatnya sewaktu aku belum kesini! Bahkan, ortuku memujiku…oh mereka membenciku sekarang…" Keceriaan orang itu mendadak sirna.

Pein tak suka melihat dia sedih, "K-kau tahu…mungkin mereka sedang sibuk sekali, tapi cinta kasih sayang dari ortumu takkan sirna. Mungkin…mereka sedang mencarimu…" Ucap Pein hati-hati dengan kata-kata yang akan dipilihnya sehingga tak menyinggungkan perasaan orang manis ini.

Orang itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Yah…trims….nah, kita lanjut dulu yuk makannya.".

Mereka lalu makan bersama dalam hening yang menenangkan, bahkan Pein ingin sekali tinggal begini untuk selamanya bersama orang ini.

Setelah mereka makan, orang itu dan Pein beres-beres rumah. Pein pikir orang itu diusir oleh ortunya sehingga harus diam di rumah usang ini. Banyak sekali debu tertempel di perabot-perabot rumah tangga serta banyak sarang laba-laba (Yang dapat membuat Pein pilih naik rollercoaster dibandingkan melihatnya) dibawah kolong meja dan kursi-kursi, namun orang itu makin dia rajin beres-beres, makin dia mirip seperti karakter tuan putri yang di film Disney. Oh Pein pernah menonton Disney princess bareng anggota Akatsuki saat Itachi meminjamkan kasetnya kepada Konan, mereka menontonnya di ruang utama markas mereka yang ada TV dan DVDPlayer jadul, buat Hidan sih membosankan, sedangkan Pein ngeyel terus dari awal film sampai akhir karena alur ceritanya yang tak masuk akal.

Sudah satu jam mereka membersihkan bagian dalam rumah, sehingga mereka akan membersihkan bagian luarnya untuk membersihkan teras dan kebun. Saat Pein keluar, dia tercenggang bukan main. Dia tahu rumah siapa ini, Hidan. Sejuta pertanyaan timbul didalam pikiran Pein, dia menghampiri orang itu yang sedang menyapu teras bagian luar rumah, "K-kau? Darimana kau bisa kesini? Kenapa kau—"

"Iya…hm" Orang itu tersenyum lembut, "Hidan menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kebakaran saat aku menginap di Villa bersama ortuku, aku disuruh tinggal disini bersamanya, dia sekarang adalah sahabatku, malah aku menganggapnya bagaikan adik-kakak hm, aku telah tinggal bersamanya disini sudah um sekitar tiga bulan, tadi pagi aku diajak olehnya untuk bergabung ke grup Akatsuki, namun aku tersesat dan kehilangan dia saat kami mau pergi kesana…lalu aku bertemu engkau hm." Jelasnya, "Kau masih ingat namaku? Aku telah berpendapat kalau kamu ini menjadi lupa ingatan yang hanya melupakan beberapa jam yang lalu gara-gara tanaman-apalah-itu-yang-beracun."

Pein menggelengkan kepalanya, cuacanya mendung hari ini, dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah kembali sebelum datangnya hujan deras. Mereka pun setuju lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Kelihatannya, orang itu sangat ramah dari awal dia lihat, tak secuil pun amarah yang dia tunjukan—biasanya sih Pein selalu bertemu orang-tanpa-hari-tanpa-amarahnya, namun kini jauh berbeda, "Oh um…iya maaf aku um…lupa namamu, bahkan aku sempat hampir jatuh cinta dengan paras penampilanmu yang cantik." Jawab Pein yang tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Baiklah, namaku Deidara Iwa, kombinasi nama ayahku yang…oh aku lupa namanya, aku terasa diriku ini emang anak nakal." Deidara sekang ekspresinya sedih dan suram, bagaikan dia telah melakukan kejahatan.

"Nama asliku—"

Brak!

"Dei~! Kami pulang~" Sahut…Hidan.

"K-kalian!"

"Pein?! Kau ngapain berduaan sama ceweknya Hidan?"

"Hei! Aku enggak—"

Mereka diam seketika saat mendengar tawaan Deidara yang terdengar imut *Pfft*, "K-kalian…hihi…aku…hahaha…cewek? Bhakakak!" Ini terlihat menarik dimata Hidan.

"Dia laki loh~"

Lalu Hidan dan Deidara tertawa dengan ria. Tiba-tiba Zetsu menyeka tawaan mereka, "K-kamu?...Cik tunjukan kelakianmu kalau begitu" Tantang Zetsu setengah tertarik dan kecewa—mengetahui gadis cantik bagaikan bidadari tadi yang ia temui sebenarnya cowok.

Tawa Deidara yang terdengar riang kini terdengar sinis, "Oh, baiklah…jawablah pertanyaanku ini…999999 x 2 berapa hayo~?"

Semua terdiam, Kisame yang ada dibelakang Konan sedang menghitung dengan pensilnya dan diarinya…ya…Kisame suka menggambar sehingga dia suka bawa kemana saja tuh buku diarinya dan pensilnya. Deidara menjawab sebelum mereka berpikir itu tak mungkin secara sekilas menjawabnya dengan 5 detik, "1999998, hm, mudah kok, kalian hanya butuh trik, dan triknya silahkan pikirkan sendiri, oh lalu jawablah ini dalam 5 detik, 18 x 12 berapa hm~?" Tantang Deidara lagi.

Kisame pun mencoba hitung cepat namun, "216, hm, 2 detik saja cukup bagiku," Jawab Deidara, dia lalu berubah mendadak menjadi periang lagi, "Aku telah membuat teh susu hangat yang tadi aku minum bersama Pein tadi! Ada yang mau hm?"

Mereka lalu meminum teh susu hangat bersama, banyak yang diantara mereka tertarik dengan Deidara, "Ne, Dei, kau bisa menghitung cepat itu bagaimana? Dulu sih…Itachi yang hebat. Dia bahkan mau menjadi guru Matematika saat ia besar nanti…mungkin aku bisa menjadi cita-citanya yang belum ia capaikan, kau tahulah…"

Deidara merasa anggota Akatsuki yang awalnya dia kira jahat, nakal, dan aneh kini, dia mengira mereka adalah kumpulan monster baik yang tersakiti, "Um…aku akan mengadakan bimbel kecil buat kalian kalau begitu…um setiap hari Rabu sampai Jum'at pukul…3 sore, kau tahu, kita akan melihat matahari terbenam bersama pukul 6 tepat, bagaimana hm?"

Mereka terlihat senang, tampak dari senyuman lebar mereka. Tiba-tiba terlintas pertanyaan yang ia sempat mau ia tanyakan kepada Hidan, "Hei Hidan, apakah engkau mengoleksi buku hm? Kukira kau bukan orang yang suka membaca"

Hidan menengok ke arah Deidara, dia menyimpan teh nya di atas meja, "Ah…ya, sebenarnya bukanlah aku yang mengoleksinya, melainkan Kakuzu, dia suka membaca demi uang untuk keluarganya yang…kau tahu…keras terhadap anaknya," Jawab Hidan, lalu dia melanjutkannya lagi, "Dia…sangat sayang kepada orang tuanya namun ortunya saja yang…baiklah dia pindah kesini agar tidak dipukuli banyak beban, dia punya cita-cita untuk menjadi pengusaha hebat dengan caranya menimba ilmu agar orang tuanya serta penduduk desa ini berubah menjadi baik hati kepada Kakuzu dan kami…grup Akatsuki yang diketahui kumpulan anak-anak terusir." Ceritanya.

Deidara tersentuh mendengar ceritanya, "Aku mengerti hm, aku pun sama terusir—sepertinya—dari ortuku karena mereka tak tahan memiliki anak yang IQnya dibawah mereka, apalagi anak-anak yang berada di desaku…kau-tahu-lah hm."

Hening yang tak nyaman berlangsung. Banyak yang berpikir bahwa aneh sekali kalau ada anak terusir hanya karena itu, memang butuh pemikiran rasional kenapa mereka sang orang tua mengusir mereka hanya karena masalah kecil?

"Aku tidak terusir, hanya saja ortuku meninggal sebagai sandera, kenyataan memang kejam, namun kita harus teguh dan kuat menghadapinya." Ujar Kisame, dia memandang gelas bekas tehnya yang kosong dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Dei…kau memang anak yang rajin loh," Ucap Konan mengganti topik pembicaraan yang galau dan suram, "Kau bahkan rela menyiakan satu jam untuk membersihkan rumah ini".

"Hei. Jangan lupa, aku membantunnya juga." Geram Pein, dia selalu tidak dianggap dalam hal bersih-bersih, ini sudah menjadi humor sarkastik yang sering anggota Akatsuki pakai saat menyumpahkan kata-kata. Bayangkan saja, Itachi yang seorang Uchiha yang elegant, menyumpahkan kata-kata bahwa dia tidak kentut saat ada rapat grup, lalu dipertengahan sumpahya, terdapat kata-kata 'SAMPAI PEIN MEMEGANG SAPU PUN AKU TAK BERBOHONG' .

Khayalan semua anggota Akatsuki termasuk Pein pun terbayang oleh mereka Pein memegang sapu yang awalnya mau digunakan Pein untuk beres-beres, namun karena dia tidak tahu caranya, akhirnya dia milih jadi Harry Potter abal-abal. Hal itu membuat tawa yang menggelegarkan di rumah Hidan. Bahkan Zetsu pun tertawa hampa, mulutnya bagaikan instrumen tuba mini.

Lalu, Kisame berhenti ketawa, dan memberi manisan, "Bahkan orang waras pun tak akan memberi sapu kepada Pein!"

Humornya garing, sehingga tawa semua orang mengecil, dan Hidan saking baik hatinya berkata, "Garing ah," Katanya, "J.K. Rowling saja gak mau Pein jadi Harry Potter, megang sapu aja gak mau apalagi ikutan lomba Quidditch,"

"Dia akan takut kalau sapunya bakal mengirimnya ke dunia beres-beres," Sarkastik Zetsu.

Tawaan menggelegar lagi.

Deidara ingin membuat momen ini selamanya terjadi seumur hidupnya. Dia sangat ingin sekali punya sahabat…sejati…

"Hei! Berhentilah menertawaiku! Grr…" Bentak Pein, dia sangat tidak suka diejek, namun dia tertawa juga di hatinya, "Aku mau pulang saja ah" Dia kesal dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar lewat pintu.

Hal itu membuat hening yang membahana disekitar ruangan anggota Akatsuki duduki. Namun…

JDAR

Pein langsung buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu sekerasnya dan serapatnya. Dia nampak terengah-engah, oh mungkin dia habis kehujanan lalu balik lagi dengan caranya yaitu, lari.

"Yer are not Weezard, Peirry," Ucap Hidan memperlagakan seperti Hagrid.

Mereka tertawa lagi, bahkan Pein pun ikut tertawa.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di rumah Hidan?" Ajuk Pein.

Jarang sekali dia sesemangat ini. Konan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku takkan ikut karena aku cuma cewek disini…ah andaikan jika Deidara itu beneran cewek, aku tak sendirian." Ujar Konan.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, sedangkan kita akan mengampar di ruang tamu," Ucap Hidan.

Malam itu adalah malam yang sepi, namun para anggota Akatsuki termasuk sang leader, mereka berngobrol-ngobrol tentang segala hal, terutama dengan membicarakan cerita-cerita dongeng. Mereka sedang di ruang tengah melingkari meja yang bundar, beberapa dari mereka sudah mau tidur, seperti Konan, dia telah tidur di kamar Hidan, sedangkan anggota Akatsuki lainnya tidur ngampar/dibawah menggunakan karpet serta bantal-bantal kecil nan empuk. Terima kasih kepada Deidara yang telah membersihkan bagian dalah rumah Hidan, sehingga tempat mereka nyaman untuk ditempati.

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah, Hidan, Pein dan Deidara, mereka masih terbangun maksudnya. Deidara hanya menyimak/mendengarkan cerita Pein terhadap Hidan atau sebaliknya. Deidara pun menanyakan tentang koleksi buku-buku…Kakuzu, "Heh Hidan hm," Hidan menoleh ke padanya, "Kau tahu buku tipis yang isinya tentang anak kecil yang kesepian dan akhirnya dia membuat robot namun bagian klimaksnya hilang sampai selanjutnya hm?" Tanya Deidara panjang-panjang.

"Hm…oh, iya, itu sih buku cerita gambar kan? Sehingga kita harus menggambar saja dengan kita sendirinya disana…um itu sih dikasih tauk sama Kuzu," Jawab Hidan, dia sepertinya tak mau membahas Kakuzu yang dapat membuatnya galau lagi, dan Deidara pun mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur duluan, malam hm~ Oahm…" Ucap Deidara, dia beranjak tidur, namun dia berbohong, dia mau mencari kebenaran yang asli yang dimaksud Hidan tadi, sehingga dia akan menganalisisnya malam ini diluar rumah.

"Yasudah deh, aku tidur juga, bosen ah kalau Deidara nya udah bobok." Ucap Hidan, dia pun tidur disebelahnya, diikuti dengan Pein.

Semua orang sudah tidur, baru Deidara beraksi, tinggal menunggu semua orang lelap dalam 2 menit—sebenarnya harus 8 menit tapi Deidara sangat tidak sabar—lalu dia akan menganalisis buku tersebut.

Sudah 8 menit tapi Deidara gak bisa keluar karena Hidan memeluknya, dan dia sudah rasanya mau meledak dari kesempitan yang kaku ini. Ugh, aku benci kesempitan, batin Deidara. Dia pun mencari cara untuk keluar dari phobia ini, hm…aku punya ide pikir batinnya.

"H-Hidan, aku mau ke wc dulu hm," Protes Deidara, dia mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Hidan.

"Hm? Oh…Oahm…ya ya…silakan," Balas Hidan, dia terlihat peka dengan gerakan dan mendengarkan suara saat dia tidur, tapi Deidara abaikan dan beranjak pergi ke kamar Hidan, dibukanya pintu secara perlahan…

krieeet

"Tch, sialan—" Gumam Deidara, dia berusaha tidak menggunakan logatnya yang dapat membuat bicaranya lantang. Dia memasuki kamar Hidan—untung saja Konan tertidur lelap dan badan Deidara yang ceking membuat pintunya tak usah dibuka lebar-lebar, sehingga dia masuk dengan cara yang sangat mudah.

Dia mencari buku yang akan dia analasis tersebut, dan aha, dia menemukannya. Seringan tipis menghiasi wajahnya, lalu tak mau basa-basi, dia memutuskan untuk langsung keluar, tapi sebelum dia keluar dia teringat sesuatu…

'K-karyaku!' Batinnya dalam hati—tentunya—menoleh ke arah patung yang dia pernah buat, dia lupa mengingat benda yang dia sayangi, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu namun godaan untuk mengambil karyanya untuk ditemani oleh karyanya saat dia akan analasis sangat kuat bahkan Deidara hampir tak tahan untuk mengambilnya, dan alhasil dia mengambilnya.

Dia keluar dari kamar Hidan sukses, dan sekarang dia butuh keluar dari rumahnya secara diam-diam, karena dia tak tahan belajar di tempat yang amat tertutup, apalagi mengganggu tidur—kertas-kertas bukunya terbuat dari kertas foto, sehingga saat nanti dia membukanya akan agak sulit dan dapat menimbulkan suara gesekan. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar lewat pintu belakang, yaitu tepatnya di dapur…namun…ah gelap, Deidara takut gelap. Sepintar-pintarnya, dia masih suka percaya mitos sehingga kau-tahu-lah.

Tapi karena dia punya keinginan masuk asram Gryffindor, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri. Dia membuka pintu dapur itu secepatnya namun pelan-pelan ala ninja. Syukurlah pintunya tidak berderit seperti pintu kamar Hidan tadi.

Saat dia keluar, yang pertama ia pandangi adalah langit biru gelap penuh tumpahan bintang yang berkelap kelip menghias langit. Pemandangan langit itu seperti batu Lapis Lazuli yang dicampuri oleh glitter. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap analisis terdahulu, jadi dia duduk di kursi reyot panjang. Disana, banyak sekali bulu-bulu burung, menurut Deidara, Hidan dulu mungkin punya ayam—eh? Darah? Mungkinkah Hidan memencitnya? Jika diingat-ingat, banyak sekali daging ayam di stok makanannya. Deidara tidak acuh lagi dengan hal itu, dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dibawah langit malam yang berseni ini.

Dia duduk di kursi reyot tersebut, ternyata kursi itu tidak berdecit atau keropos dan patah dengan mudah, melainkan sebaliknya. Ternyata, kursi ini adalah kursi yang berseni pada tahun 56-an, dan Hidan dengan rajin merawatnya gitu? Nyaman sekali malah duduk disini, dia lalu membuka buku itu. Didalam buku itu terdapat gambar-gambar untuk anak kecil, bukan buatan anak kecil. Desainnya pun sangat terlihat menyenangkan dan ramah, begitu pun tulisan-tulisan ceritanya.

Dia berpikir sejenak, 'Jika ini untuk anak kecil berarti akan ada petunjuk-petunjuknya, seperti karanglah ceritamu selanjutnya! Atau lainnya, tapi bisa juga ini cerita seram, maksudku cerita seram yang bertema anak kecil bagaikan sirkus menyenangkan nan seram, oh mungkin bakalan ada kata-kata yang bermakna bagiku untuk memecahkan misteri ini…hm…tak ada, aku mungkin gagal mendeteksinya atau mungkin memang tak ada…' Deidara menghela nafasnya, 'Tapi jika dipikir-pikir…kenapa aku tertarik dengan memecahkan buku payah ini?' Banyak pertanyaan propaganda yang dipikirkan oleh Deidara.

Pada akhirnya dia menyerah menyelesaikannya, dan saat mau dia tutup, tiba-tiba—

"Hei Dei-Dei,"

Deidara sontak kaget dan diam kaku. Panggilan itu sering dipakai oleh ibunya saat Deidara masih batita.

"Sudahlah jangan takut, ini aku Hidan," Ujar Hidan.

Deidara bersyukur, "Oh um…ada apa denganmu bangun pukul dini malam hm?" Tanya Deidara, dia tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sering begini, aku suka tiba-tiba bangun pada pukul berapapun itu, maupun aku tidak mimpinya tak begitu buruk," Jawab Hidan (Deidara agak gugup untuk membalas jawaban Hidan, dia lalu menyembunyikan buku tersebut didalam bajunya).

Hidan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" Tanya Hidan.

Deidara menggeleng dengan cepat, "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya—"

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan buku payah itu?" Sela Hidan, "Itu buku terjelek yang kukenal, buang saja," Ejek Hidan dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

Deidara menggeleng lagi, "Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, aku tak akan berhenti begitu saja memikirkannya…lalu kenapa?".

Mereka berdua diam, Hidan habis kata-kata, dia mencoba untuk membalasnya namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Deidara tersenyum kemenangan, "Nah…Jelaskan kalau be—"

"Iya! Baiklah! Jadi, aku dan dia—kau tahu Dei…pernah diberi sebuah hadiah dari keluarga yang tercerdas di desa ini dan yang paling rendah hati, mereka menyuruh kami—iya, Dei, aku dan Kuzu—dan jika kami berhasil memcahkannya…entahlah, sampai kini juga kami—um aku masih saja bingung dengan teka-teki itu, lagipula mereka—si keluarga yang memberi teka-teki itu—sudah tiada, jadi kubuang saja hal payah itu—"

"KAU BERCANDA KAN—HM?!" Bentak Deidara.

Hidan sontak kaget disertai bingung, "Dei…kamu kok marah?" Tanya Hidan pelan.

"Kamu! Tidak menepati janji! Kamu adalah seorang pembohong kalau begitu! Aku…tak suka… kebohongan…maaf aku telah…memben…takimu—hm" Jawab Deidara, dia menjadi tenang. Karena dari efek kecelakaan dimana dia ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, dia menjadi begini, ya, dia sudah muak dengan janji palsu.

Hidan mengangguk, dia mengerti penuh perasaan. Semua orang pasti pernah berjalan diatas batu api yang membara dan ada yang luka-luka, mati, dan yang paling hebatnya, jika orang tersebut berhasil tanpa kesakitan apapun. Deidara termasuk salah satunya, dia masih terluka sejak kecelakaan itu, namun buka terluka karena fisik melainkan mental atau hatinya.

Deidara berbalik menatap buku itu, dia berpikir keras kembali, sampai-sampai, tak sengaja dia menitikan air matanya dan membasahi kertas padat pada buku itu. Sudah lama dia ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan kesedihannya.

Hidan mengetahui itu, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tidak pernah menenagkan orang-orang dari kesedihan, hanya Kakuzu lah yang pernah ditenangkannya. Hidan tidak ada pilihan lain selain saran Kakuzu yang pernah ia sampaikan,

'Menangislah sampai suaramu serak, keluarkanlah…para monster yang berada didalam hatimu itu harus dikeluarkan,' Saran Kakuzu.

'Baiklah, Zu, aku akan mencobanya'

"D-Dei… Menangislah sekeras mungkin, keluarkanlah…para monster yang berada didalam hatimu itu harus dikeluarkan," Ucap Hidan masih agak bimbang untuk mengatakannya.

Namun, plot-twist.

"Te-erima kasih…atas saranmu, namun aku menangis hanya hal kecil saja kok hm—oh hei, lihat! Bintang jatuh!" Sahut Deidara, dia memakasakan senyum yang sangat lebar untuk melawan monster yang ada didalam hatinya, dia memandang langit yang biru gelap dihiasi taburan bintang.

Bintang jatuh tersebut, dengan cepat melesat dan menghilang, hal itu sangat fana di mata Deidara. Hidan menyaksikannya juga, namun menurutnya hal ini sangat membosankan, karena dia belum menemukan makna yang tersembunyi dari hal itu.

Deidara bangkit dari duduknya, "Yuk kita tidur saja deh—"

"Kita akan memecahkan teka-teki itu bersama besok…"

"Hi—"

"Itulah janjiku sekarang," Potong Hidan, dia tersenyum lembut.

Mereka saling mengangguk, dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk kembali tidur.

* * *

Wooooooooooooohooooooooooooooooo, akhirnye selesei juge (Udah setahun nih *eaaaak :v*) Gomenne lama banget, habis...malas + loba tugazs.

BTW, saya bakalan pause dulu ini yang selanjutnya karena saya mau menepati janji untuk menulis FF Collab.

39 (San-Kyuu) untuk para pembaca dan juga untuk para R&R, dan yang karab denganku ;3

.

OH! SASORI BAKALAN ADA SETELAH SATU CHAPTER LAGI, DAN JIKA CERITA FF INI TELAH TAMAT, AKU BAKALAN MENULIS FF KAKUHIDA. YANDERE. TAK ADA ORANG YANG TIDAK SUKA YANDERE KAN?

.

Saya juga jadi Potterhead (Fans Harry Potter berat) secara mendadak.

.

*Dementor dateng*

*Ngebayangin SasoDei jadi cannon dan ada drama cdnya kayak SasuNaru* "EXPECTO PATRONOUM!"

*Dementornya malah jadi gadis Fujo* Wat?

* * *

Spoiler selanjutnya :

"Majikanku ingin kau mati...sang penghalang, tak ada lagi apa yang namanya kesempatan—oh! Bagaimana jika kau pilih salah satu ini...

Nyawamu? Atau...nyawa-nya?~" Ucap pria tersebut, dia menyeringai lebar.

.

Sang kambing rela deminya, karena dia sudah lelah dengan hidupnya dan akan memberi kemudahan untuk sahabatnya.

.


End file.
